Raging Hormones
by JohnnyMakesNuts
Summary: Pucca, Garu, and the rest the gang are growing up. Confusion ensues. Those pesky hormones! PuccaxGaru, ChingxAbyo
1. Carpe Diem

Garu groaned under Pucca's weight as she tackled him into a hug, blushing intensely at the feel of her lips smothering his face in kisses. Years had passed and they had now developed into teenagers, but Pucca had never grown out of her feelings.

_Mmm, she's grown out of other things_, Garu thought, suddenly feeling her perky breasts squash against his chest as she shifted in position, moving to kiss him directly on the lips.

A squeak escaped said lips and he felt his face heat up even more. He mentally slapped himself, shaking his head rapidly in an attempt to clear his mind from the lewd thoughts invading in.

_Garu! You're better than this! Seventeen or not, you are still a ninja and will NOT succumb to anything's control, not even your own hormones'!_

As he continued with his desperate attempts at self discipline, Pucca looked up at him, after having noticed the squeal and sudden shaking of his head. She took one look at his flushed face and giggled her distinct laugh before pouncing back on him. _He's so cute when he's all shy like that!_ she thought.

_God, if only she knew. She'd think I was a pervert, and never want to chase me again…hey, isn't that what I'm supposed to want?_

He blinked. _Maybe a couple of years ago, before she'd gotten so hot._ Garu groaned. _Damn it, stop thinking with your dick!_

Anyway, he knew that wasn't true. He always had secretly enjoyed her company, though it _did_ get annoying once in while when he was genuinely trying to train. But those times were rare; with his life of solitude, training was pretty much all he did, and there were never really times he absolutely needed to.

Besides, those chases were pretty good workouts themselves.

Running a slender but deadly hand down his chest, Pucca grinned and blushed. _Those workouts are definitely paying off. He's getting so hard!_

By this, Pucca meant his chest and abs. But there were certainly other parts of Garu that were hard too by now, much to his dismay.

That lecherous little voice in Garu's head returned. Garu could feel its smirk.

_Hey, she's groping your chest. Why don't you return the favor?_

That did it. Garu knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. It was either run away now, or have serious regrets later. Gently but firmly pushing Pucca off of him, he broke into a run toward his secluded house in the forest.

Pucca whined softly at this, about to run after him, when suddenly she felt her tummy begin to rumble. She decided to head down to Goh-Rong for some noodles. _After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder!_

She giggled at the thought of a love sick Garu missing her, and obsessively kissing a doll replica made from his sheer longing to see her. She grinned the whole way down to the popular restaurant, which conveniently doubled as her home.

"Pucca! Hey, over here!" called out Ching, her best friend and resident sweetheart of Sooga village. Over the years, she'd lost the braided pigtails but kept the charming personality and cute flower in her now flowing, wavy hair. Pucca smiled and made her way over, taking a vacant seat next to the bubbly girl.

"So," Ching began, "did you find Garu?"

Pucca giggled in response, nodding her head energetically.

"Did you ask him?"

Suddenly, Pucca turned as red as her cerise off the shoulder top. She slowly shook her head, and began to twirl a loose strand of her hair, now worn mostly down but with ribbons holding two miniature buns on either side of her head in place, around her finger.

"Aww, Pucca! Did you forget?"

For quite some time now, both Pucca and Ching had been crushing on their dream guys. However, much to their dismay, the guys didn't exactly seem to be as willing (or so they thought). Garu _still_ ran away from Pucca any time she tried to show him some love…though he didn't try to escape nearly as often as he used to during the time she actually had him under her grasp. Meanwhile, Abyo did show the occasional interest in Ching, but the same could be said for just about any girl he ever set his eyes on.

Determined to win over their studs once in for all, Pucca and Ching had planned a casual little get together, just the four of them. They had it all planned out; a game of spin the bottle, one of truth or dare, a good scary movie that would serve as a good excuse for clinging and cuddling, and whatever else that may happen spontaneously.

But none of that would be happening if they couldn't work up the nerve to invite the guys!

Noticing the sad look on her best friend's face, Ching smiled sympathetically, suddenly understanding her friend didn't forget, but was simply nervous.

"That's okay Pucca. I panicked when I was about to ask Abyo. I kind of just ended up telling him I liked his shirt. Well you know, until he ripped it off," she recalled sheepishly.

Pucca smiled, happy not to be the only spaz. She and Ching could get through this! They just had to focus!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, they guys were having their own little meeting. Garu's head was buried in his hands as he listened to Abyo's incessant babbling.

"Aww, come on Garu! Don't be so hard on yourself! You're a freakin' seventeen year old guy, and you've got this incredibly cute girl throwing herself at you! Trust me, you're handling this better than any guy I know could."

Not garnering any response from his silent best friend, Abyo continued, "Seriously. You said she was smothering you, right? Shoving her boobs against you while she groped? And you didn't even lay a finger on her! Except, you know, to get her off you. You, my friend, are a true gentleman!"

Garu rolled his eyes. Maybe Abyo wasn't the best person to confide in when it came to these matters. He stared at his best friend, who was now ripping off his shirt for no apparent reason, through annoyed, half-lidded eyes.

"HIYA!" Abyo yelled, ripping the shirt into shreds, revealing his own set of abs and muscular arms. "You see Garu, we are MEN now," Abyo began to explain, "We have NEEDS!"

Once again, Garu groaned and shoved his head into his hands, but continued to listen.

"Garu," Abyo continued, "You've been holding it in for too long! Live a little! Carpe diem, and all that crap!"

Noticing Garu's baffled expression at his random use of Latin, Abyo shrugged and decided to speak in laymen's terms. "Okay Garu. You've been training for how long now? About ten years! You're about as strong as they come! It's time to reward yourself. Indulge!" He smirked. "You know it's what you both want."

Shocked, Garu leapt to his feet, about to punch Abyo in the face. Screaming like a girl, Abyo covered his face in defense and spurted out, "No!! I don't mean _that_! Maybe just try kissing her back once in a while."

Garu stopped his fist and set it down at his side, considering his friend's suggestion, while still unable to keep a small blush from developing on his cheeks.

He slowly nodded. Abyo's face lit up. "Great! And then I guess that means we'll have to end up double dating, and I'll get some alone time with Ching."

Once again, Garu got into his defensive mode. He may've been a gentleman, but Abyo was a self proclaimed ladies' man. Ching was like a sister to Garu, and he wasn't about to let anyone toy with her, not even his best friend.

Noticing the glare, Abyo flushed. "Don't get me wrong Garu!" he hastily shouted. "I really do like Ching! How could I not? She's really special…nice, smart, funny, beautiful. I would never do anything to hurt her!" He paused, thinking of her how adept she was with her twin set of swords, and added as an afterthought, "Besides, she could probably kick my ass."

Satisfied, Garu backed down and grunted. Happy to have ameliorated the situation, Abyo once again grinned. "Great! Let's go find those-," he noticed Garu's warning glare, and thought about his options before finishing, "lovely ladies."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This shall be my first multi-chapter Pucca fic. Gasp. I have no idea what Abyo was about to call them, lol. Not 'hoez' or anything like that, but probably something slightly derogatory. Anyways…yup. This is like the most perverse thing I've ever written o.o;; My friend dared me to! Don't kill me!

I'm thinking Garu and Abyo are seventeen, and Pucca and Ching are sixteen. I can picture what they look like in my head, and if my scanner ever decides to start working, I might scan a pic. WoOOooooOooot! :crickets chirp: Okay, moving on.

Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited my first Pucca fic. 'Tis ya'll who gave me the energy to write this one .

Oh, and let me know whether or not I should make Pucca and Garu talk in future chapters. o.o;; I tried to remain faithful to the show in this one by keeping them silent, but when it's just the two of them and not just Pucca glomping, I guess I'll need to. Hmm, or maybe not . W/e, just let me know what you think please!


	2. Preparation

Garu and Abyo walked side by side as they searched the village for Pucca and Ching, though still not exactly sure what they would do once they found them.

"Funny that for once you're the one looking for Pucca, huh?" Abyo commented, smiling slightly at the irony of the situation. "Gonna lay one on her as soon she inevitably throws herself into your arms?" he asked cheekily.

Garu shrugged and grunted, embarrassed and somewhat surprised at himself for actually considering Abyo's suggestion. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought, suddenly unsure of himself. _Am I really ready for this? Do I even like Pucca, or am I just using her?_

Garu furrowed his brow in concern and cleared his throat, getting Abyo's attention.

"Yeah Garu? What's up?" asked Abyo.

Garu sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to try and relay his concern over to Abyo without breaking that stupid vow of silence he had sworn to at the tender age of eight. _Over half my life_ he though bitterly.

Reading Garu's mind in that special way only best friends are capable of, Abyo sighed, "Garu! How many times have I told you!" he began, exasperated. "You've saved the village a million times, jumped at every challenge thrown at you, and have rescued practically everyone in the village at least once. It doesn't get much more honorable than that. I think you've earned the right to talk!"

Garu blushed a little at hearing his list of accomplishments, and shrugged to himself. Someone alert the presses; Abyo was right! There wasn't much more Garu could do to regain his honor, and if he didn't break the vow now, would he ever? The thought of _never_ speaking for the rest of his life scared him._ Now is as good a time as ever to start,_ he decided. Clearing his throat, he said, "Uh, okay, fine. But only because this is important."

Slightly bewildered at not only hearing his friend speak, but that fact that someone actually listened to him, Abyo stared for a second, wide eyed. He quickly got over it though, not wanting to make his friend feel self conscious. "Good for you, Garu!" he cheered. "So, what's the problem? Shoot."

"Well, okay," Garu began, surprised at how rough his voice sounded, but relieved not to sound like that smooth talking, blinged out, jumpsuit wearing clone of his. "I've spent a big chunk of my life running away from Pucca, trying to dodge her hugs, kisses, well you know, just her in general. It just feels weird to be going after her. I mean, I don't know why I'm doing it, and it scares me that it might be for the wrong reason."

Abyo listened, nodding his head. "Okay Garu. Let me start off by saying I don't think there'll ever be a time when you don't think about how your actions will affect others, and most of the time that's a good thing. Very honorable."

Garu smiled and gave a quick nod of agreement.

"But," continued Abyo, "There's a time for honor, and there's a time for fun. Right now, the scale is tipped all the way over to honor. That's no good, man! You need to relax and add some fun into your life, pronto. Otherwise, you'll blow up one day!"

Garu rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'll blow up if I don't take advantage of a girl who has done nothing but made sacrifices and look out for me all my life?"

"Don't think of it that way, Garu!" groaned Abyo. "Think of it like this: what is the number one most important thing you need to be a good ninja? And don't say honor!" he quickly added.

Shutting his mouth, Garu pondered for a second. Abyo sighed.

"Balance!" he said, pointing over to a ying and yang symbol. Garu blinked. Abyo was being unusually insightful today.

"Besides," continued Abyo. "It's not like you're some creep forcing yourself on her. She totally wants you! You'd have to be an idiot not to realize that."

Garu blushed, knowing that was true. "Yeah, but do I want her?"

Abyo blinked. "Um, yeah. I think you do. Why else would we be looking for them?"

Garu sighed. "No, I mean, do I want her so I can have her in my arms and tell her how much I love her, or so that I can seduce her, get into her pants for one night, and then act like nothing ever happened between us?"

Abyo stopped in his tracks and whipped his head over to face his friend. "Jeez, Garu. How should I know? I mean, I don't _think_ you're an asshole, but can we ever really be sure?"

Flushing a deep red, Garu took note of his friend's sarcasm. "Yeah, okay, I see your point. I don't really fit the profile of the one night stand type of guy, huh?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Walking in an awkward silence, Abyo turned to Garu. "Hey, um, is that what you would want?" he asked hesitantly.

Garu immediately shook his head. "No," he began, "I care too much about her for that. But, at the same time, I don't know if I could handle a relationship. I guess that's kind of why I run away…" he trailed off.

Playfully slapping his friend on the back, Abyo smiled. "Aha, see! Now we're making some progress! Did you just hear yourself? You care about her! You don't wanna hurt her. As long as that's the case, you won't. Trust me dude, I've known you forever. Give yourself a little credit; you've got incredible control."

Garu nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Abyo."

"Mhm," he replied. "And anyway, Pucca can take care of herself. If you do anything to piss her off, she'll hand your ass over to you."

"Oh yeah," Garu said, feeling slightly emasculated yet relieved at the same time.

"But why don't you want a relationship?" asked Abyo, with a genuine curiosity. "You still wanna play the field or something?"

"What? No! Who else is there? Doga? Ring-Ring?" he replied incredulously. Both he and Abyo shared a laugh over the lack of eligible ladies in the village.

"She's no Ching or Pucca, but Ring-Ring is actually kind of pretty," commented Abyo.

"I guess, but she's a total bitch," replied Garu. Abyo chuckled at how quickly Garu was forgetting about honor and was moving on to using obscenities.

"Besides," Garu continued, "Pucca has a way better rack."

Abyo gave his friend a playful punch on the arm. "Woah, look who's loosening up."

Smiling slightly, Garu shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

Abyo grinned, overjoyed at how Garu's decision to break his vow brought them closer than ever in just the last five minutes. "So why no relationship?" he asked.

Pausing to think for a minute, Garu blinked. _Yeah, what's up with you? What's wrong with asking a girl who's basically perfect and head over heels for you to be your girlfriend? _he thought.

Garu looked at his friend, shrugged one shoulder, and said, "I dunno. Maybe it actually wouldn't be so bad. We'll see."

Abyo smiled at his friend. "Ha, don't tell me you're going soft on me," he said jokingly.

Shoving his friend playfully, Garu replied with a grin, "Just shut up."

oooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Pucca and Ching were up in the former's room, trying on different outfits in preparation for their plans.

"How's this?" asked Ching, twiring around in a pink midriff bearing top and black pleated mini skirt.

"Great, if you want Abyo to pay you for your services afterward."

Blushing, Ching threw a stuffed panda at Pucca, who caught it effortlessly. "Oh, shut up! You don't have to be so sarcastic."

Smiling, Pucca looked over at her best friend. "I'm just teasing, Ching! But seriously, that outfit is OD," she commented with sincerity. (a/n: I'm not sure if it's only a NYC thing, so in case it is, OD is slang for "Over Do" which basically means "too much").

Ching studied her reflection, tilting her head slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She reached over her head and pulled the top off, and then let the skirt fall down around her ankles, stepping out of it and ready to try on a new outfit.

Pucca laughed, "If only Abyo were here now. He'd fall in love with you for sure if he saw you like this."

Ching blushed deeper and stuck her tongue out. "Well, he's not. It's just us, so stop making me feel like a slut." she said, voice dripping with mock hurt.

"All right Ching, I'll stop," Pucca giggled. She watched (platonically o.o;;) as her friend's pink bra and panties got covered up by a purple dress with flutter sleeves, a scoop neck, and ruffled hem that hit just above the knee. "How about this?" she asked.

Pucca applauded. "Aww, way better. You look so pretty!"

Ching smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Pucca! Now you pick out an outfit!"

"Okay," Pucca consented, slipping out of her regular clothes to switch into something special from her closet.

Ching let out a mock whistle as she watched her friend, sporting a black lacy bra and matching panties, look through her closet. "Wow, Pucca! Looking to give Garu a fun night?" she teased.

It was Pucca's turn to blush as she buried her face into a top she'd pulled out and defensively replied, "They were on sale, okay!"

Ching laughed and smiled, "I'm just _teasing_," she replied playfully. After a couple of more minutes of girls being girls, Pucca stood in front of her full length mirror in a black tiered mini skirt and a clingy black v-neck tee layered over a red camisole.

"So, how's this?" Pucca asked.

Ching studied Pucca for a second and nodded. "It's really cute! You're showing enough to show Garu you're ready for a good time, but you don't look like a slut! Amazing!"

Pucca smiled, blushing. "I hope he likes it," she said nervously.

Ching smiled back at her friend. "Don't worry Pucca. If he doesn't respond to this beautiful creature," she said, motioning over to her blushing friend, "There is seriously something wrong with him."

Both girls smiled at each other and hugged, then gave themselves a last quick once-over in the mirror.

Pucca turned to Ching, "Hey, do my boobs look too big in this?" she asked, pulling up the camisole a bit in an attempt to maintain some modesty.

"Pucca," her friend said in a gravely serious tone, "we are dealing with teenage guys here. They can_ never_ look too big."

They shared a giggle over this, and finished sprucing themselves up. Satisfied, they headed for the stairs to seek out their studs. However, much to their surprise, their objects of affection were waiting at a table, looking quite anxious.

"Ching! Pucca!" Abyo called out, his voice cracking slightly, much to his chagrin. He elbowed Garu in the ribs, attempting to relay that he was feeling like too much of a spaz to talk right now, and that Garu should take over.

Garu shrugged, not being able to see what the big deal was. Yes, they were pretty, but they were the same Pucca and Ching as always.

Garu swallowed as he looked up. Okay, so not exactly. They both looked even more beautiful than usual, wearing outfits that even he, with his limited fashion sense, could tell were very cute. Though Ching was undoubtedly looking attractive in her purple dress, Garu's eyes remained glued to Pucca_. I've never seen her in something that short_ he thought, his eyes scanning up her long, shapely legs.

That accursed voice in his head returned. _Damn, imagine those wrapped around your waist tonight while she screams for more._

_Aw, damn, not you again!_ Garu thought desperately, not wanting his first time actually talking to Pucca in what felt like forever to go wrong. He'd have to clear his mind quickly though, because she and Ching were heading his way.

Shaking his head slightly, Garu felt a smile ease onto his face as Pucca gingerly sat next to him, biting her bottom lip nervously. A shy, nervous Pucca was an extremely rare sight for him, but an incredibly cute one nonetheless.

Clearing his throat, he thought he'd start off with some small talk.

"Hey Pucca. How are you?" he asked.

Pucca's head snapped toward him, her eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. "Um, did you just talk to me?"

Garu's smile widened. "Yeah, I think I did. I could stop if you have problem with it," he said, feigning innocence.

"What? Oh, no, no, no!" she sputtered, "I'm just kind of surprised. Since when do you talk?"

"I actually just started today," Garu said, and began to explain how Abyo had reasoned him into it.

Meanwhile, Abyo and Ching were starting their own small talk. Well, if you consider two people staring at each other in awe small talk.

Taking a gulp, Abyo finally said, "You look nice today."

"Really?" Ching asked, blushing. "You always look nice."

Abyo let out a chuckle that sounded more like a wheeze, and Ching finally realized her newly enhanced hotness had intimidated him. "Hey, Abyo, aren't you supposed to be a ladies' man?" she teased, "Why aren't you sweeping me off my feet?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Abyo broke out into a grin, realizing this was the same Ching he'd always known, albeit a bit gussied up. Throwing an arm around her, he said, "That could definitely be arranged. Just name the place and time."

Ching giggled and tried not to pass out. Suddenly, she remembered what she and Pucca had been planning for weeks now. "Actually, Pucca and I were thinking about inviting you guys over to spend the night," she said, twirling a piece of hair coyly around her finger. "Right, Pucca?"

Pucca looked up from the conversation Garu had engrossed her into. "What?" she asked.

"You know, we were thinking the guys could come over and spend the night."

Pucca grinned at how red Garu had turned at hearing the suggestion. "Oh yeah! I mean, if you guys don't have anything better to do." she said, casually examining her fingernails.

Abyo and Garu exchanged nervous glances. Engaging the girls in small talk was one thing, but were they really ready to spend a whole night together?

Blushing, Pucca added, "You know, you guys would sleep on the couches!"

"Yeah, Pucca and I get the beds!" Ching agreed. Feeling slightly relieved, the boys nodded at each other, and began to grin.

"Okay, I'm in." said Abyo.

Garu looked over at Pucca, who was looking at him hopefully. Smiling, he decided it was finally time to start having some fun; indulge, like Abyo had said. Garu reached under the table and gently rested a hand on Pucca's knee. He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he watched her jump slightly at the sudden touch. "That makes two of us." Garu added, watching smugly as a lovesick smile took over Pucca's face.

"Alright, cool." Ching said, trying not to freak out until the guys left. "So, are you guys alright with meeting back here at eight tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan." Abyo confirmed.

"Okay then. See you guys soon!" Pucca said, giggling as Garu gave her knee a quick squeeze before getting up and exiting with Abyo.

And so, with the boys out of sight, the spazzing out commenced.

oooooooooooooooo

Alright, chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I'd especially like to thank my friend Sarah, with whom I converse about guys and boobs all the time. The conversation in Pucca's room between her and Ching was exactly like one I'd have with good ole Sarah-oli. Thanks for inspiring me, man! O.O

And thanks to everyone who helped me out with the whole "should they talk?" thing. I figured Garu has already done more than enough to warrant his breaking of the vow, and Pucca, well, she kind of was silent for no reason, so I made her start talking for no reason XP.

So, here comes another closing to _Raging Hormones_. Get ready for some action next chapter XP.


	3. A Good, Scary Movie

a/n: Hey guys! I just saw the new Pucca episodes. Pucca hallucinating and kissing random things she saw as Garu equals WIN. Garu meditating in his skivvies equals WIN. I'm totally inspired right now, so here we go!

The floor of the Goh-Rong shook under the weight of the two girls jumping around, having a major spaz attack, while its glass windows vibrated to the point they almost shattered in response to the feminine, giddy shouts filling the place up.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god, Ching!"

"I know Pucca, I know! They're actually coming! _And_ Garu started talking!"

"Yeah, but that's not all Ching! You didn't see!" Pucca shouted breathlessly, jumping up and down, grasping her friend's hands. "He actually hit on me!"

Ching stopped her jumping and stared at her friend wide-eyed before breaking out into a huge grin, feeling ecstatic for her. "Really?" she eagerly asked. Having Abyo snake an arm around you, though a small victory in itself, was one thing, but having the much more stoic Garu show any sign of interest was a completely different (and much rarer) story. "Like, he _hit on you-_hit on you?"

"Yeah! He was_ so_ smooth!" Pucca swooned. "He just slid his hand under the table and put it on my knee, and then he squeezed it before he left!"

Ching squealed, "Aww, Pucca! That is so—"

* * *

"—lame!" Abyo howled, clutching his sides from laughter as he watched his best friend flush with embarrassment. "Oh god, Garu, I know you're new to this whole flirting thing, but the old 'hand on the knee' trick? I didn't realize we were living in the sixties!"

"Shut up, Abyo!" Garu scowled, looking around his bathroom for a toothbrush and any other stuff he might need for spending the night. "She liked it!"

"Well duh she liked it," Abyo said as a matter of factly. "You're Garu and she's Pucca. She would like anything you did, no matter how stupid."

Frowning, Garu was about to disagree, but as he thought about it he realized Abyo had a point. _I wonder how much I could get away with _he thought, blushing but unable to keep his lips from developing into a small smile.

"Hey Abyo," Garu began casually, watching his friend sloppily stuff some pajama pants into his duffel bag, "What do you think I'd have to do to go too far with Pucca?"

Though Abyo looked surprised at first, he soon smirked. "Woah, making major progress, huh? Already thinking about trying to get laid? And on the first night, too?"

Garu shrugged over at his best friend. "Well yeah. Kind of."

Abyo fell over in his shock, which caused Garu to start laughing. "I'm just kidding! Jeez, and you call yourself my best friend?" Garu reached over to help him up and continued, "But seriously. Remember that clone guy of mine? He was kind of a dick and she ended up pretty much making out with him. Well, before she completely beat the crap out of him, but that was only because he hit on another girl. She didn't mind all of the other obnoxious stuff he did."

"Oh yeah," Abyo recalled. "I see your point. Well, hey! I guess that just means you'll get to have fun tonight testing the waters." Abyo grinned slyly as he grabbed his friend and led him out the door. "C'mon, Romeo, let's find out!"

* * *

The girls let out their last squeals as they heard the doorbell ring, and quickly regained their composure before opening the door for their dream guys.

"Hey guys, come on in," Ching greeted, gesturing toward the living room where a plethora of snacks had been laid out.

"Okay, cool." Abyo replied, winking at her before settling down on the couch. A giggling Ching soon joined him, leaving Pucca and Garu alone in a nervous silence at the doorway.

_What's up with me?_ thought Pucca, surprised at her sudden bashfulness. _I've never been shy around Garu before! But then again, all I usually do is just kiss him—kind of a no-brainer. He usually doesn't stick around long enough for me to actually get to talk to him. And since when would he rather hang around me than go get food, or spar with Abyo, or—_

Her rambling thoughts were interrupted by Garu clearing his throat and smiling at her in a way that nearly made her melt. "You... wanna go in?" he asked.

Half convinced she was dreaming, Pucca nodded and began to smile giddily as Garu held her hand and led her to the living room. Upon seeing this, Ching lit up and let out a small "aww!", while Abyo tried to stifle his laughter and mouthed out to Garu, "Grow. Some. Balls!"

Garu felt his eyes narrow into a glare. _What the hell is his problem? Just let me make my moves in peace! _thought Garu, deeply vexed. _Freakin' pest. I guess that conversation we had earlier about my vow completely filled up his maturity quota. Whatever, I've got bigger fish to fry._ Speaking of which, he felt a sudden warmth flush through him as Pucca, slowly but surely gaining back some of her characteristic forwardness, nuzzled into his arm and smiled up at him. Garu couldn't help but melt a bit.

_She really is cute, _he thought, sighing contentedly_. Especially when she's not chasing me around and forcing herself on me…and not making me feel like the girl. I guess I'm really getting to like her, aren't I? And not just because I wanna do her, thank god._

He breathed in sharply as he felt one of her breasts brush against his arm. _Although sex would definitely be a nice perk._

Garu was just about to mentally scold himself when he felt Pucca dragging him over to a loveseat and pushing him down for a seat next to her. And he was slightly surprised to find he didn't mind at all. _A little bit of forcefulness is a good thing _he thought, his mind still functioning in sex mode. Abyo and Ching followed their suit and sat down on the adjacent sofa.

"So," Ching started, "are you guys ready for a good, scary movie?"

"Bring it on! Nothing can scare me! HIYA!" declared Abyo as he ripped off his shirt.

As Ching swooned and Garu rolled his eyes, Pucca smiled mischievously and swiftly threw a heavy pillow at a flexing, unsuspecting Abyo's back, causing him to jump up and emit a girlish shriek. "WHO'STHERE!!" he spurted out, instantly blowing his façade.

Ching, finding his cowardly, paradox of a reaction rather cute, giggled. Meanwhile, Garu grinned the widest he'd grinned all day. Yes, Abyo was his best friend, but that didn't mean Garu didn't love seeing him put in his place. Especially when he'd been acting so damn annoying lately. Impressed and a little thankful, he turned to Pucca in awe. "Pucca…"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome."

Pucca giggled in reply, and scooted over closer to him. "Oh yeah? Awesome enough to kiss?"

He gulped upon hearing these words as a wave of nervousness washed over him. Pucca had kissed him countless times over the years, and while there was once a time where he'd turn green with nausea at the mere thought of kissing her back, he knew now that was definitely not the case. But still, disgust was replaced with paranoia. After all, he'd always been the _recipient_ of kisses, not the giver. _What if I'm a bad kisser? What if my breath smells bad? What if I do something stupid, like accidentally get her hair in my mouth? Or hiccup into _her_ mouth? Or—_

He snapped out of his frenzied doubts as Pucca waved a hand in his face. "Garu, are you okay? And," she blushed a bit as she spoke, "are you gonna kiss me?"

Staring at her pretty, blushing face, Garu thought back to what Abyo had said earlier. _She would like anything you did, no matter how stupid. _Gaining comfort at the thought that originally had vexed him, Garu inwardly smiled. _Here it goes._

He directed what he hoped was a suave smile at Pucca. "Okay Pucca. Pucker up."

He saw Pucca smile radiantly before shutting her eyes and puckering her lips gently. Breathing in deeply, he put an arm around her waist and gently pushed back some of her silky hair behind her ear. Though he would have never, ever thought he would _ever_ be willing to accept a kiss from Pucca, let alone _give_ one to her, he found that there was nothing he'd rather do at that moment. He leaned in, slightly puckering his own lips. Garu could almost taste her, and he was not ashamed to admit he couldn't wait to savor her flavor.

And then Abyo had to butt in. "Hey you two!" he yelled out obnoxiously, causing them both to pull away and look over at him, surprised at the sudden interruption. While the two were about to kiss, it felt as though they were the only ones on the planet. But, no, much to their chagrin Abyo was making it evident it was in fact a little _too_ full in the room. "Save it for when the movie actually starts! Then for the closet. And then for the bedroom. And then the backseat of Garu's car. And we can't forget the—"

"Abyo!" Garu growled, highly upset that his first real kiss had been so obnoxiously interrupted. "I don't even have a car!"

Abyo smiled smugly. "Details, details. You guys are creative, right?"

Garu smacked his forehead. _That ASS! First he makes fun of my flirting, and now he's totally jealous that I'm getting more action than he is. Ugh, why does he always have to be so competitive when it comes to how far he can score with girls?_ _He's trying to throw me off, no doubt._ _I'm not gonna let him!_ he thought, seething and determined to really turn on the charm.

Garu turned over to Pucca, who looked every bit as angry as he did. She was so close! Garu had almost done what she was beginning to think he'd never do—kiss her! It was like a dream come true, as corny as that sounded, and having Abyo interrupt was like breaking her out of a euphoric high. He was gonna pay. She flushed as Garu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and made bedroom eyes at her. A grin immediately settled on her face. Oh well. Abyo could pay later.

* * *

_I thought Ching said a GOOD scary movie _thought a slightly irked Pucca. _I know that's kind of an oxymoron, but did she really have to pick the crappiest one possible?_

Garu grimaced as he watched a maniacal red-haired, three-foot doll preach to his son about the principles of being a good killer. _Seed of Chucky. God damn. Couldn't we at least have gotten the original instead of the crappy sequel?_

Shrugging it off and turning his attention over to Pucca, who was still wrapped in his arm, he was surprised to see her looking scared and whimpering. He looked up at the television screen and saw the dolls had just launched into a killing spree. He didn't find this very scary at all, but who was he to judge? Especially if that meant he got to comfort Pucca by holding her closer to him, which is exactly what he did.

Pucca giggled and rested her head against his chest. _Aww, he's so cute! He really thinks I'd be scared of this crap!_

Garu looked down at Pucca, and could not help but feel a sense of pride wash over him. After all of the years of Pucca having to come to his rescue, he was finally the one doing the protecting. Sure, the fact that Pucca was a strong, capable girl was a huge turn on (Garu would never forget how he'd first developed a brief attraction to her after seeing her completely kick Ring-Ring's ass during the Little Miss Sooga Competition), but seeing her look so vulnerable also got his heart racing.

He felt her suddenly grasp at his arm, and he looked up at the movie he'd been ignoring while he mused. Chucky was now throwing a tantrum of some sort, and looked ready to kill again. As Chucky delivered the first stab, he felt Pucca jump up slightly off her seat, and scoot over to sit on his lap. "Do you mind?" she asked flirtatiously, looking up at him and batting her thick eyelashes.

_Thank you, Chucky. _

"Nope," he said with a grin, "you can get as close as you need to."

Pucca giggled and settled further into his lap, so that her back was leaning against his chest. Garu instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, affectionately resting his head on her shoulder and enjoying the way their legs tangled together. Pucca looked surprised at his forwardness, but incredibly pleased nonetheless. They had been watching the movie like this for a while when Pucca decided to tease Garu a little—a mild form of payback for all of the times he'd brushed her off when they were kids. She let out an exaggerated yawn, complete with her arms stretched over her head, and began arching her back and pressing her butt down firmly onto Garu. What she didn't realize, however, was that she was pressing down directly over his crotch and giving him a massive hard on.

Garu felt his pupils dilate and his breath get hitched up in his throat. His mind was instantly thrown into the gutter. _I wanna stick it in her. So badly._

He blinked. He was surprised and slightly ashamed to find that his thoughts hadn't been spoken out to him in that lecherous voice he'd come to hate. It was just regular old Garu. Garu frowned and took a deep breath, determined to control himself. Pucca was just yawning; she didn't deserve to be mauled by him for that! With all of the composure he could muster, he gently moved Pucca off of him and said, "Hold on a sec. I'm gonna get us some popcorn, okay?"

Pucca, though initially upset at being removed from her comfy seat, smiled cutely at him. He could be so considerate sometimes! And by the flushed look on his face, the teasing definitely hadn't gone unnoticed.

Pucca didn't even know the half of it.

Getting up carefully, Garu was relieved to see that the pants he was wearing did a good job of concealing his growth. As he made his way to the table laid out with snacks, he tried to think of the most disgusting, unalluring thoughts he could, mainly comprised of Santa in a number of suggestive positions and clothing. Shuddering and letting out a gag as he picked up the bag of popcorn, Garu poured some into two bowls and made his way back, dropping one off with Ching and Abyo, who were looking pretty cozy themselves on the neighboring sofa, and taking one back to Pucca. He sat down next to her and quickly placed the bowl on his lap, just in case. As highly grotesque as Santa was, Pucca was just too damn enticing for Garu to be completely turned off just yet. Not wanting her to feel as though he was trying to distance himself, because, in all honesty, that was the last thing he wanted, he scooted closer to her and returned his arm around her waist.

Before he knew it, the movie was over and the two snuggling couples were left contemplating what to do next. Garu felt relieved he'd been able to control himself, and even more relieved that he finally felt himself cooling down.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Ching excitedly. "Why don't we move on to truth or dare?"

As Garu glanced over at Pucca nodding her head eagerly in agreement, only two words could run through his head.

_Oh. Shit. _

* * *

Aww, poor Garu. He doesn't want to be dared to do anything to Pucca while he's got a hard on. Just when he thought he was gaining control too XP Hey, maybe he is! We'll find out next chapter!

Btw, hope you guys have seen _Bride of Chucky_. It's so bad it's kinda good XD. Or hilarious at the very least. If you didn't see, that's cool too; wasn't an absolute must. But I recommend it if you'd like two hours of laughing at absurdity.

And now I shall answer a question from one of my lovely reviewers: A camisole is basically a spaghetti-strap tank top used for layering things over. Mhm, sexy XP. Thanks for reviewing Daria!

And last but not least, if anyone needs any convincing that Garu can be pervy, check out my avatar XD Tsk, tsk, and he was only a boy then. Imagine that libido now! O.o


	4. Truth or Dare?

"So, is truth or dare okay with you guys?" asked Ching, completely oblivious to Garu's dilemma.

_Say something! Make an excuse!_ Garu's mind urged him. However, he just could not get his mouth to comply. There was no use trying to deny it anymore; a big part of him really wanted to go through with the game, forget about the consequences, and get some action. After all, he was seventeen! And as the throbbing between his legs reminded him, this would be a prime opportunity for him to make some desperately needed advances on the rosy-cheeked beauty next to him. _Who knows, if I play my cards right we may be sharing a bed tonight after all _he thought, grinning at the idea. _I hope she has thick walls so that the Uncles can't hear us while we—_

"Of course it's okay with us!" Abyo said, punching the air with his fists, interrupting Garu's developing fantasy. "We're not afraid of anything you could dare or ask us! Right, Garu?"

Garu growled, annoyed. That damn Abyo really need to learn how to shut up once in a while, especially when Garu was in the middle of…a sex fantasy…that just made him get harder. Shit. _Think about Santa, think about Santa _he urged himself.

"Garu? Are you okay?" Pucca asked. "You're sweating."

Garu felt his eyes, which he hadn't even realized were closed, shoot open as he snapped his head over to look at her. He cursed mentally when he realized no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep his eyes on her face. Not after that daydream he'd just conjured up. He turned his head away from her in defeat and squeaked, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't played in a while, I guess."

"That's okay!" chirped Ching enthusiastically. "Here, Abyo will go first!"

"Huh!?" Abyo sputtered, surprised. "Why me!"

Garu rolled his eyes and the girls giggled. "Because," Ching explained, "you're the only one manly enough to handle going first."

"Oh!" said Abyo, suddenly looking smug. "Right, okay then! HIYA!" he exclaimed, ripping off his shirt. "I choose dare!"

"I have one!" Pucca said, exchanging giggles with Ching. Those two had something planned, no doubt. Women.

'Nothing I can't handle, though.' Abyo thought smugly, licking his lips in anticipation. 'Oh Ching, I can guess what you two are up to and lemme tell you; you're in for the kiss of your life.'

"I dare you to call Santa and act like you think he's hot!"

"What!?" asked Abyo, caught completely off guard. "Why!? That's weird! And besides, who would ever believe a manly man like me could ever be attracted to another guy! Hiya!" he said, striking some kung fu moves for emphasis.

"Just do it Abyo!"

"Fine!" he said, walking over to the phone as if death itself waited there for him. He slowly dialed the number and prayed no one would pick up. Unfortunately for Abyo, his prayers were not answered. "Santa? Hey, it's Abyo."

He looked up from the phone as he heard laughter erupt. "She didn't say you had to give your name, stupid!" Garu said laughing along with Pucca. Even Ching was letting a few small giggles escape.

Abyo flushed, gripping the phone tightly as he mentally smacked himself for being so stupid. "Hello, Abyo! Ho ho ho!" Santa exclaimed merrily over the phone. "How can I help you?"

"Umm…" Abyo stuttered. "By…" Abyo paused as he tried to think of a clever innuendo. Finally, he just ended up blurting out, "Garu said to tell you he thinks you're hot!" With that, he slammed the phone down on the receiver and took a breath of relief.

Bad call, Abyo. Garu immediately sprung up behind him, looking incredibly pissed. "Abyo," he growled. "What the fuck?"

"Um…I got nervous?" Abyo offered. Not a bad answer—at least he wasn't trying to keep his annoying macho façade up—but not good enough. Garu was about to let Abyo have it when Pucca suddenly grabbed his fist and held it back. "Garu, don't worry about it," she said quickly. "Everyone knows not to take Abyo seriously."

"Yeah!" Abyo agreed, happy to still have all of his limbs in tact. "I'm always saying something stupid!"

"Come on," Pucca said, leading him to the couch and sitting right next to him so their laps were touching. "Let's keep playing."

Garu, feeling entranced by Pucca's gentle hands that were now massaging his shoulders comfortingly, nodded and sighed contentedly. Abyo and Ching exchanged "OMG that was a close one!" looks and smiled at each other.

"Okay!" Abyo said, continuing on as if he hadn't nearly been pulverized. "Truth or dare, Garu!"

Pucca felt Garu's shoulders immediately tense up under her hands as he considered his options. "…Dare."

He figured he'd just get dared to do something stupid like Abyo had. Besides, since Abyo was the one doing the daring, Garu figured it'd be something stupid concerning how Kung-Fu was better than Martial Arts, or other nonsense. He figured wrong.

"All right, Garu!" Abyo said in approval. Real men always choose dare, or at least that was Abyo's philosophy. Abyo smiled slyly as he thought of a way to make things up to Garu. "Okay, I dare you to spend seven minutes in the closet with Pucca."

_What?!_ Garu's mind shouted. He could feel Pucca release her grip on his shoulders as she brought her hands up to her mouth to giggle, obviously much more comfortable with intimacy than he was. However, time seemed to freeze for Garu as he desperately tried to think of a way out of the situation. _Garu + hard-on+ Pucca + closet equals BAD_ his mind anxiously calculated for him.

Suddenly frowning, he thought, _What am I doing? I'm a ninja! I've faced far worse—freezing cold, scorching heat, near death experiences—and I'm afraid of a little game of truth or dare? No, scratch that, I'm afraid of a teenaged girl?_

He shifted his gaze over to Pucca, who was sitting next to Ching, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss and puckering into her compact mirror, making sure the gloss was evenly spread out just right.

_No, that's not true_ he said to himself. _I'm afraid of what I might do to her_ he realized. Blushing intensely as he felt himself being dragged to the closet by a giddy Pucca, the last words he heard were, "Have fun Garu! But remember, you only have seven minutes!"

* * *

Garu awkwardly stood in the closet, cursing at himself mentally. _Aww, come on! You were making such good progress! Don't let a hard-on stop you!_ he told himself. Meanwhile, he felt a familiar softness squish against his chest and a sweet scent greet his nose. He smiled as he realized Pucca was starting out innocently enough—naively pressing her body against his in a tender embrace. As he wrapped his arms around her, he thought to himself, _God, she has such a hot rack. Ah, no! Focus! Baby steps, Garu. Baby steps _he told himself, determined not to pounce on her.

He inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampooed hair and lowered his arms around her waist. He heard her giggle and then their eyes met. Suddenly Pucca looked away, blushing. This was it. There they were, alone in a closet. No Abyo around to interrupt them, no Ching around to squeal at how cute they were. Just the two of them, now both slowly leaning in toward each other, bridging the gap between them.

Garu had never really been one for romantic jabber, finding most of it quite ridiculous. He never thought he'd have the time to really pursue any type of romantic relationship, especially not in his teenage years, _especially_ not with Pucca. So how was he supposed to know what their first real kiss would do to him?

As their lips met, Pucca's knees went weak. She was in the exact opposite situation; she'd wanted this more than anything for _so_ long, and she had been beginning to think she'd never get it. And now that it was actually becoming reality, she found herself unable to believe it.

Garu tightened his grip around her waist to keep her from falling and gently pulled away from their short but sweet kiss, shocked. He'd been kissed by Pucca so many times before, but it never had felt so sweet. So sweet, but so damn enticing too! His eyes glazed over as he stared at Pucca's flushed face and curvy body. She looked completely entranced, almost as if she might faint. He couldn't let that happen; he needed more and they still had plenty of closet time left. He gently shook her. "Pucca, are you okay?"

Regaining her composure and looking up into his eyes, she blushed and whispered, "Never been better."

"Good."

Garu grinned and dove back down for another kiss, this one much more intense than the last one. He felt Pucca gasp, and he instinctively slipped his tongue into her open mouth. For a moment Pucca tried to pull away in her shock, but she realized how long she'd been wanting this so she settled back into Garu's arms and kissed back. After a couple minutes of heavy duty lip-locking, they both pulled away breathlessly.

Garu couldn't help but smirk at Pucca's happy, flushed face. "Hope that wasn't too much for you," he teased.

Pucca's blush intensified. "It wasn't! You just caught me a little off-guard."

"So you liked it, right?" Garu asked, with a slight nervous edge to his voice. He knew he'd gotten a little forward, and if it turned out he'd forced Pucca into going too far he'd never forgive himself.

Pucca giggled. "Well duh I did." She glanced down over at her watch. "We still have some time left."

Garu grinned, relieved and eager. "Good, because we've barely scratched the surface," he said in a low, husky voice. Taking a great leap of faith, he brought an arm behind her and lowered it down to her hip. He then captured her lips in another kiss as he quickly moved his hand to her butt, squeezing it tightly. He braced himself, half expecting to get slapped silly for this but deciding it was worth it.

_It's _definitely_ worth it_ Garu thought, letting his hands wander and grope as if they had a mind of their own. He was surprised to feel a warm hand go up his shirt instead of smack his face. So far, Pucca had shown herself to be just as turned on as he was. _Awesome_ he thought, allowing her to tear off his black shirt.

Pucca ran her hands down Garu's chiseled chest, and pulled away from his lips so she could switch to planting soft kisses on his neck. She blushed as she felt him reach under her short skirt to cop a better feel of her butt, but decided he'd earned it after all of the years of him putting up with her chases. She heard him softly moan out her name, obviously appreciating the kisses to his neck, and giggled. She was finally winning her Garu over, and she definitely was enjoying the process as much as he was.

And that was saying something, because Garu was _really_ enjoying this. He was a seventeen year old guy with an obsequious, incredibly hot girl in his arms; how could he not be? In the past five minutes, they'd kissed like their lives depended on it and she'd let him feel her butt. How could he ever have run away from such an incredible girl?

Garu's hormones were on a complete stampede now, and he completely threw away all restraint as he thought, _Let's see just how incredible she is._

Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her again and she melted into his arms. He grinned, happy things were going exactly the way he wanted them to. He reached between their chests and casually laid a hand on her breast, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. Pucca suddenly gasped and looked up at him, truly surprised.

Garu swallowed as his mind automatically switched back to rational mode after hormonal mode finished doing internal cartwheels and back flips at its latest conquest. "Pucca…uh..."

He blanked out, scared shitless. He let himself go too far and was about to pay for it. Pulling his shirt back on, he braced himself for his inevitable punishment, and could not help but think, _Totally worth it._

He looked over at Pucca, surprised to see her smiling and blushing like a school girl. "Oh come on Garu. We've been 'dating' for years. Well, not real dating, but you know what I mean. That must count for something. What kind of a girlfriend doesn't let her boyfriend cop a feel after six years?" She giggled, then pretended to pout. "You must think I'm such a prude!"

Garu could not believe his luck. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. Nope, he wasn't! He really was that lucky. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you kidding me? You're the coolest girlfriend ever!"

Pucca blushed and let out a deafening squeal. Had Garu just called her his girlfriend? Finally!

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, they felt the fluorescent light of Pucca's living room harshly shower them.

"Time's up you two!" Abyo sang, opening the closet door. Ching was right behind him, and let out an "aww" as she saw the two locked in an embrace. Meanwhile Abyo smirked, and thought to himself, 'A hug? You get seven minutes in there with her and that's the best you can do? You've gotta be kidding me. Garu, when will you ever be a man? You'll never get laid at this rate!'

Abyo had no idea how vigorously he'd be high-fiving his friend once he found out the real juicy details.

* * *

Garu took his seat on the couch next to a flushed Pucca as the quartet of friends continued on with their game.

"It's your turn Garu!" Ching reminded the ninja, who was currently staring at his girlfriend's boobs. "Oh yeah," he said, tearing his eyes away from the sight.

"Ching, truth or dare?"

Ching decided she didn't want to be the first one to chicken out and choose truth. "Dare."

"All right. Gimme a second," said Garu as he thought. He suddenly met Abyo's gaze, and could see him trying to mouth something out to him. Garu focused on his friend's mouth and made out the words, "You owe me!"

Garu blinked. Yes, Abyo could be as annoying as hell, but they were best friends. And whenever Abyo messed up, he always tried to make it up to Garu, as he'd demonstrated and brilliantly accomplished earlier on in the game.

Nodding at Abyo, he turned to face Ching again. "Okay Ching. I dare you to give Abyo a lap dance."

Complete silence.

Garu blushed, had he really just said that out loud? Dang, he really needed to rein those hormones back in! Blushing slightly at the crude bluntness of his dare, he was about to take it back when suddenly the silence was broken by a giggling Pucca, a stuttering Ching, and an ecstatic Abyo leaping around the room.

Suddenly though, all eyes were on Ching as Pucca hopped up to turn on the stereo and settled it on a slow, sensual song.

"Pucca!" Ching cried out in disbelief. "You're going along with this?"

Pucca shrugged and nodded. "Come on, Ching. Shake that ass like the rent is due tomorrow."

Garu snickered at her deadpan delivery and watched Abyo drag a chair over to the center of the room. He eagerly sat down on it and motioned for Ching to come over and start the dance. Ching, being the sweet girl that she was, flushed as red as the flower in her hair. "Do I have to?" she asked meekly, in one last futile attempt of escape.

"No," said Pucca. "But we'll all think you're a wuss if you don't."

"Yeah." Garu agreed.

"Okay, fine!" she said, mortified. She slowly walked over to where Abyo was eagerly waiting and was about to start when she suddenly blurted out, "Do you two have to be here!"

Pucca and Garu exchanged glances. Well no, they didn't, but where was the fun in that?

"Yes, Ching, of course! Otherwise it won't be fun."

"But I didn't watch you guys make out in the closet!" she argued.

Aww, dang. She had them there. Thinking about how awkward it would've been to have Ching and Abyo watch them in the closet, Pucca suddenly sympathized. "Okay, fine. We'll go get dinner." Pucca said, dragging Garu into the kitchen with her.

"Thanks," said Ching, looking back to a drooling Abyo. "Uh…I guess." She blushed and proceeded what started out as a very awkward lap dance.

* * *

Key Words: 'started out'. I have no idea how I'll make it end up XP Being the goody two shoes that I am, I've never given a guy a lap dance. However, I have received one and it was absolutely horrific. Shudder. It was on a public bus and it was this ugly guy from my chemistry class giving it to me. But anyways, enough of that; no need to scar another crop of peeps XP

Thanks so much for reviewing! They make me the happiest little girl in the world. And happy girls update. True story.

And oh yes! I still need a dare for Pucca next chapter. Can't leave her out, can we? If ya'll could include some suggestions for Pucca dares that would be madd kool. Or maybe even a truth, if that's what you please. I'm open to all suggestions! See ya next chapter!


	5. Turning the Tables

a/n: Hey guys :) I'm just quickly gonna answer a reoccurring question from last chapter (I thought it would be easier to make this announcement than individually answer all of you :)). Okay, so, yeah... what is a lap dance?...x.x I'll just cite my good friend the dictionary on that so that you don't have to hear my own weird-ass definition. So here ya go:

"A very erotic form of entertainment typically at a gentlemen's club, where individual is dancing suggestively essentially on the customer's lap."

Eh, close enough. You get the idea, right? I feel like I just deflowered you guys x.x;;

So anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 5!

* * *

Naturally rosy cheeks flushed an even pinker hue as Pucca felt a pair of strong arms pin her against the refrigerator. Shivering slightly as she felt Garu's tongue slip between her lips, parting them, she squeaked as he roughly began to glide his hand up and down her side. Her blushing increased tenfold when she felt something hard poke up against her lower stomach.

She honestly didn't mind his flagrant display of arousal—heck, it kinda turned _her_ on. One of the reasons she'd always liked Garu so much was because he was such a strong, commanding guy. As a young girl, Pucca loved to watch Garu in combat because she admired the skill and strategy behind his movements—she was more of an impulsive fighter herself, relying on the brute strength she was unnaturally abundant in. She would also marvel at how he'd never lose his cool (she had a bit of a temper), and how he also managed to maintain a sensitive, caring side, albeit one that was well-hidden beneath his usual stoic façade.

However, now as a teenaged girl, her primary reason for watching him fight was the view of his well-defined muscles in action and for a chance at any clothing being torn off in the heat of battle.

_He's such a stud!_ Pucca swooned to herself, recalling a hot day where she'd seen him taking a cue from Abyo and battle shirtless. Unfortunately for her, Abyo had been so smug about the incident, insisting that Garu considered him his idol and secretly worshiped the ground he walked on, that Garu had never taken his shirt off in public again. Abyo had been bad enough, but the catcalls he'd received from the peanut gallery unsettled Garu even more. He would leave the attention whoring to Abyo, thank you very much. He preferred laying low in the background, where he could train in peace with the exception of one genuinely love-struck girl.

Of course, Pucca found this absolutely endearing and it only made her love him more. His great personality was still what earned him the coveted number one spot in Pucca's heart, but that body was definitely the cherry on top of the sundae.

She moaned slightly as she felt Garu's hands reach under her shirt, relishing the feel of his warm, red-gloved hands against the smooth skin of her waist. She gasped slightly as she felt those hands wander over to behind her back and fumble with her bra clasp. If it were any other guy, he would've received a broken arm by now. But hey, this was her Garu. She smiled at the thought. _Her_ Garu. He could do anything he wanted to her.

_How the hell am I supposed to unhook this? _Garu thought frantically. He flushed with embarrassment as he heard Pucca giggle at the trouble he was having—a dead giveaway he didn't have much experience with this kind of thing. Pushing the thought away, he realized the thickness of his gloves was making the job harder than it needed to be. Hastily pulling his arms from beneath her shirt, he immediately struggled to tear the gloves off. Why, oh why, did they have to be so damn tight?

Grinning in triumph as, after what felt like hours of tugging, he finally watched his red hindrances fall to the ground, his eyes widened as he noticed a familiar small, black v-neck t-shirt join them. His face flushed and he swallowed harshly as he watched a stretchy red camisole join the mix. Slowly bringing his eyes up to Pucca, his jaw nearly dropped. She was leaning against the refrigerator in nothing but that short mini skirt and a black, lace bra that left little to the imagination.

"I thought this would make things easier," she said, a blush tickling her cheeks but her tone still seductive.

Garu was dumbstruck. His body screamed for him to leap forward and let his instincts take over, but his conscience nagged at him. _What the hell are you doing?_ it scolded. _Where's the honor in completely ravaging a girl you've been a jerk to most of your life, and have only recently taken an interest in because you think she's got a hot body?_

He frowned at the thought. 'That's not true,' he firmly rebutted, clenching his fists. 'I've liked Pucca for a long time, it's just…she's been a little forceful over the years, and I like my privacy. And maintaining a free will. But now that she's calmed down, I'm beginning to see what everyone else has been seeing for years—a resourceful, friendly, funny, giving, and truly talented girl—no, scratch that, woman.'

He bit him bottom lip as his eyes settled on her breasts, firm and pushed up by that amazing bra. _Doesn't come as any surprise that that's the first place your eyes choose to land on _his conscience chided him. Garu groaned. 'Jeez, you're even worse than my inner pervert!' he thought, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Pucca was starting to feel insecure. She took a quick glance down at her body and wondered whether or not that popcorn was beginning to show. She blinked…no, she was as tight as ever. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought, _What the hell is he waiting for?!_

She cleared her throat loudly, hoping to get his attention, but to no avail. Her lips bent down into a frown, an annoyed one at first, but quickly developed into one of concern. Garu's eyes were squeezed shut and he was banging his head with a closed fist. _Umm…wtf? _was all she could think.

_Alright then, how about a little test?_ his conscience suggested. Garu frowned, but as he thought about it, he knew that would be for the best. He really, sincerely liked Pucca, didn't he? Of course he did! So there was nothing to be afraid of. Well, except for the fact that he was having a mental conversation with himself, but his sanity hadn't ever really been the most stable, so he let it slide.

_Okay, here's what I suggest: You don't lay a finger on her until midnight. Then you see if you still want to be around her by morning._

'Are you kidding me! No way! That would ruin the whole point of tonight!'

_Really? So you're saying tonight would be pointless if you just chatted and got to know her a little better instead of making a sport of how far you can get with her?_

'I am NOT making a sport of it!'

_Prove it. _

Garu growled. 'Fine.'

While having this mental argument with himself, Garu had neglected to notice Pucca was really starting to get concerned, about both his blatant display of poor mental being and his lack of interest in her junk. Hoping to snap him out of it, she had grasped both of his hands and led them over to her boobs, squeezing her hands over his to induce a grope.

Garu's pupils suddenly dilated as his head snapped up, a huge grin slowly taking over his face. 'BOOBS!!' his mind screamed out.

But then he remembered 'the test'. He sighed, disappointed. He actually started to whine a little, but then convinced himself it was all for the best. 'Think how much easier it'll be to do this when you can prove to yourself you really like her for more than her bangin' bod.'

Grumbling slightly to himself, he unwillingly broke his hands' euphoric grasp and let them drop to his sides. He almost chuckled when he noticed Pucca's facial expression change from one of concern to one of gaping shock.

Over the years, Pucca's feminine development hadn't gone unnoticed. Though she always disregarded them, she'd been subject to countless whistles and horrible pick up lines for about a year now, and not just from sleazy, middle-aged men. She was no dummy—though she didn't like to brag, she knew she was attractive. She also knew teenaged guys lived for boobs, so wtf was wrong with Garu?! She was standing in front of him in a bra—a black, lace push-up, no less—and he just pulled his hands away?

"Garu, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Pucca, I just…do you wanna talk?" he finished lamely.

Pucca frowned. "No!"

Garu joined her in frowning. "Come on, Pucca. It's just that, you know, I just started talking, and-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft, cherry flavored lips pressing against his, making his endeavor infinitely harder. He reached behind him to grasp the kitchen counter, trying to maintain his balance as Pucca pushed all of her weight onto him and began to feel up his pecs while bringing a leg up to his waist. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her tongue enter his mouth, ready to just forget about that stupid test he'd agreed to. After all, was it really worth sacrificing the best night of his life so far just to prove his affections for Pucca to some hotshot?

Well, considering that hotshot was himself...

Admitting that was a pretty important guy to convince, Garu proceeded onto the most difficult task of his life—gently grabbing a half naked Pucca by the shoulders and pushing her away. For once, he cursed the self-control all of his ninjitsu training had caused him to develop over the years. Couldn't he just have a little fun for once?

'After midnight!' he reminded himself desperately.

But a very sexually unsatisfied Pucca, who was also feeling slightly rejected, had other plans in mind.

* * *

Pucca and Garu walked together in an awkward silence up the stairs to the living room, Garu bringing up a big pot of noodles while Pucca, fully clothed again, carried some bowls and chopsticks. Garu couldn't help but notice the cold, annoyed look on Pucca's face. He felt awful—after years of pushing her away, he finally had caved in and accepted her advances. And he _loved_ it. But he also wanted to make sure he loved _her, _even if that involved pushing her away one last time—did that really make him such a bad guy?

According to Pucca, it did. Why did he have to be such a damn tease? If he wanted her, take her, by all means! And if it turned out he didn't want her, she didn't appreciate him leading her on. As she thought about it though, she slowly broke out into a devious smile.

Pucca was an expert on kissing, especially kissing Garu. She could tell by the fire and passion of his kisses earlier on, he definitely wanted her. She just had to remind him of that. Plan set, she walked with a little more kick in her step, eager to get the ball rolling.

Meanwhile, Garu tried his best to keep his eyes off her bouncing breasts and commence the chit chat. "So, Pucca, you ever get tired of noodles?"

She almost raised an eyebrow at him at that random question, but instead seductively turned to him. "All the time. You have no idea how much I'd love to be sucking down something else instead. Preferably, something of yours…" she purred, licking her lips sensually.

Garu nearly dropped the pot of noodles as he gawked at her. She was driving him crazy, and she knew damn straight she was. 'What a ho!' he thought, getting turned on.

However, before he had the chance to respond, they'd reached the living room and were shocked at what they saw. This time, Pucca actually _did _drop her stack of bowls while Garu's jaw dropped even further.

Before them on the chair in the middle of the room was not just Abyo, but Ching. Straddling his lap. With her dress sprawled over across the floor next to them. Meanwhile, Abyo was rubbing one hand down her back and using the other to feel up her butt while the two of them made out like there was no tomorrow.

Pucca and Garu exchanged shocked stares. They'd expect this kind of behavior from Abyo, or even Pucca, but Ching?!

Ching was everybody's favorite goody-goody! The ingénue of the bunch! She was so embarrassed about having to give that lap dance, yet there she appeared before them, making out intimately with Abyo in nothing but her girly pink underwear. How the HELL did it come to this?

Still shocked, but curious to find out, Garu cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem!"

The lip-locked pair remained undeterred, still oblivious to the freaked out duo only a few feet in front of them.

"AHEM!" Garu repeated, much louder this time.

Still nuttin'.

Starting to get a little jealous of the action her supposed virginal best friend was getting, Pucca rushed over to the pair and shook Ching by the shoulders. "Snap out of it!!"

Upset at having her lips so rudely separated from her beloved Abyo's, Ching turned to glare at her offender. Her cheeks turned an unnatural shade of red as she realized it was her best friend Pucca, who was looking at her with an 'I-can't-believe-you'd-do-something-like-this-little-Chingy!' stare.

Like what? Blinking, Ching slowly brought her gaze down to herself and Abyo, the guy she was…straddling? What!?

'Oh my, looks like I got a little carried away!' she thought, biting her lower lip. Her hands flew up to her burning cheeks as she realized she'd thrown off her dress somewhere in the process and was now clad in only her underwear. While not nearly as daring as Pucca's black lace set, underwear was underwear. Her arms flew across her chest as she attempted to maintain some decency, much to Abyo's disappointment.

"Aww, Pucca, why'd you have to ruin it!" he whined.

"Forget that! What did you do to Ching!" she demanded accusingly.

"Me? Do something to Ching? What kind of scum do you think I am?! I didn't do anything! I just sat back and enjoyed the show!" he replied defensively, grinning goofily at the recent memory.

Pucca rolled her eyes and turned to her blushing best friend who was currently slipping her dress back on. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Garu looking in the opposite direction, embarrassed. She smiled a bit. 'At least it's not just me.'

Breaking her mind away from the thought, she waited until Ching was finished dressing before starting with the interrogation. "Ching, do you mind telling us what made you end up sucking face with Abyo, half-naked on his lap?"

Hiding her face behind her hands in shame for a second, she brought them down before sighing. "I'm not sure. All I can say is that once I started moving, I really got into it. I've never really done anything like that before; I didn't know it could be so much fun or so exciting!" she said, gaining back some of her characteristic perkiness. "So yeah, before I knew it, the lap dance turned into a strip tease, and there I was half-naked on Abyo's lap!"

Pucca and Garu stood, gaping. She'd given her explanation in the same tone you'd expect if she was talking about how much fun it was to bake cookies with her friends. Meanwhile, Abyo remained in the chair, a dewy look in his eyes—he was obviously replaying the scene Ching had just described over in his head.

Awkward silence filled the room as Pucca and Garu tried to get over the fact that Ching wasn't as innocent as she seemed and that their earlier sexual escapades has just been PWNed.

"So!" Ching chirped merrily, breaking the silence and completely oblivious to her friends' shock, "let's finish our game! Pucca, truth or dare?"

Still a little dumbstruck, Pucca quickly shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She focused back on the task at hand—reminding Garu just how badly he wanted a piece of her.

"Dare."

"Okay, Pucca. Let's see…" Ching paused to think. "Oh, I know! Pucca, I dare you to take off all of your clothes and pour chocolate pudding over yourself, with whipped cream and everything, and then let Garu eat it!"

Complete silence. Part deux.

"Ching…what the fuck?" Pucca asked. She did want to get Garu turned on, but my god. Who was this person and what did she do with Ching? "Seriously Ching. O.D.!!"

"Is it?" Ching asked obliviously, tilting her head to the side while cutely smiling and shrugging her shoulders as if to say "HA, too bad biyatch!"

Meanwhile, Garu's eyes had widened and drool leaked from his mouth, which was currently biting his fist. Oh, how he loved chocolate pudding. And whipped cream, too! And, yeah, there was that whole eating it off of Pucca thing…

He groaned, that dare was so freakin' sweet! His smile abruptly fell from his face as he caught sight of the time: 11:32. So close, and yet so far…crap.

"So, wait, Ching, you mean take off ALL my clothes? Like underwear too?" ask Pucca nervously.

Ching giggled as she thought about it. "Well, Puc—"

"Think about it before you answer, Ching." Pucca growled.

And Ching did just that—she wasn't afraid of her friend, but she did remember and appreciate how Pucca had let her have her alone time with Abyo. She really didn't have to do that; she could've stayed and watched. And then Ching probably wouldn't have been as bold and have discovered her wild side. She truly did owe Pucca one.

"Not if you don't want to, Pucca."

"Alright," Pucca agreed, still feeling a little hesitant. She turned over to Garu, and her hesitant frown was replaced with a smug smirk as she noticed how utterly eager and desperate he looked. How could she ever think for even a second he didn't want her?

Swaying her hips slightly as she made her way towards him, she stopped in front of him and whispered, "Get ready for the best meal of your life."

* * *

First of all: Don't even ASK what I was on when I wrote this chapter. I don't know, okay!?...x.x

Second of all: Okay, I know what ya'll are thinking: What the HELL did this crazy author do to our sweet and loveable Ching!? Well, you see, I was thinking about it, and the nice girls are always the ones who get caught up and carried away when they're first starting to experiment, as IWearShortShorts also pointed out. And furthermore, come on, we all know Ching is a bit of a freak! With that chicken on her head, and her love for Abyo, who she's kinda too good for x.x

And as for Pucca's dare, it was inspired by a combination of your suggestions from the reviews and PMs. Thank you guy so much for all of those, it gave me lots and lots to choose from :)

And that part about Garu not being the most mentally stable guy--two episodes, my friends: "Flower Power" and "Oh, The Bells!" Watch these and you'll see he can be one seriously insane guy XP

So yeah, in this chapter the tables got kinda turned! Now instead of Garu being the perv, it's Pucca! She just wants to feel loved :P Will she break Garu, or can he resist for just half an hour more? Find out next chap!! :O

(This chap was kinda influenced by "Carnal Pleasure", a fic by ShortShorts. But considering I helped her come up with that plot, I don't feel bad XP Suck it, my friend. Suck it! O.o) And oh yeah, my good friend singingxcheese helped out a lot too! Thanks for the brainstroming sessions when I was stuck ;) (And we can't forget KitKat; that comment about how Pucca's dare should be 'tasty'...doesn't get much more tasty than chocolate pudding XP Hey KitKat!) And once again, thanks to all the reviewers too!


	6. Just Desserts

Here's chapter 6...I see some of you guys were getting kinda restless o.o; Sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy with these _College Now_ classes that I take...but I'm sure none of you care about that, so I'll just get on with it XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Reddi Wip. It's just the most delicious, convenient whipped cream in the whole wide world :P And I guess I should mention I don't own Pucca either.

* * *

Garu could feel his throat getting dry as he let his eyes feast on the beautiful girl before him. He could vaguely hear Ching giggle and Abyo hoot in the background as Pucca peeled off her snug shirt and cami, tossing them carelessly to the side. Her seductively hooded eyes met Garu's nervous, uncertain ones as she smiled softly at him and let her skirt fall to the ground. Stepping out of it, she took a step toward him, causing him to nervously take one back. _Come on_ _Garu, you can do this!_ he told himself. _Just half an hour more and you can have the time of your life without feeling like a dick!_

Pucca frowned, getting red in the face. 'Why does my boyfriend have to be so damn weird!' she thought, annoyed. 'He gets mood swings like a pregnant woman! One second he wants me, the next he acts like he's 12 again.' She rolled her eyes as she watched him shake his head wildly and pull on his hair like a psychopath.

Getting impatient, she turned to Ching and asked, "How about bringing the pudding over so we can get the dare started?"

Ching, who'd been distracted and befuddled by Garu's odd behavior, suddenly snapped her head up and nodded. "Oh, right! Just a sec, Pucca!"

As she rushed out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen, Garu, who was awkwardly averting his eyes from Pucca's scantily clad form, instead locked eyes with Abyo. He frowned as his dense best friend grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. If only he could be as careless as his Kung-Fu loving friend…

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself get shoved forcefully onto the couch behind him. He blushed and squirmed slightly as Pucca straddled his lap and smiled at him flirtatiously while bringing a hand down his cheek.

"So Garu," she said nonchalantly, as though she was fully clothed and nothing was out of the ordinary, "do you like what you see?"

He swallowed nervously. "Um, yeah…nice living room."

He held back from wincing as he heard Pucca growl. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"…Sorry, Pucca. It's just--"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she interrupted. "Just do me a favor. Look at me."

Hesitantly, Garu complied, turning his head over to look into her eyes. 'One little peek couldn't hurt…'

"So," Pucca reiterated, "do you like what you see?"

He let his eyes scan down her body and couldn't help but grin. "Hell yes."

She giggled, happy to be making progress. "And are you excited about our dare?"

He couldn't help but bring a hand up to her waist as he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. "Mmhmmm," he replied truthfully as he let his hand glide down her waist.

She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too," she replied, leaning in for a kiss.

He absently returned the gesture and briefly brushed his lips against Pucca's. However, after less than a second, his head snapped over to the T.V. that boomed, "You're watching the time network—all the time, every time. It's 11:38 at night…Do you know where your children are?"

_No, but I know where your libido is, _scolded a familiar, nagging voice in Garu's head. _Can't you keep your hands off the girl for even ten minutes?! _

Garu frowned, angry at himself for giving in so easily. 'Yes, I can! Starting now!' he responded to himself defensively, immediately pulling away from Pucca and folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

Luckily for him, Pucca hadn't noticed because she was too busy staring blankly at Abyo. "Why the hell are you watching the time network?"

Looking at her over his shoulder, Abyo shrugged. "It was getting kind of awkward watching you two getting freaky. So, I just turned on the T.V. and that's what was on."

Garu growled to himself. 'How convenient.'

Pucca shrugged it off, eager to get back to her lover boy. She giggled before puckering her lips and leaning back down, expecting to be met with her precious Garu's own yummy pair. However, much to her surprise, she was instead greeted by a lumpy throw pillow whamming her in the face.

She glanced down at Garu, who awkwardly held the pillow in his hands, grinning at her like a dork. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Uh…wha...WHY?!"

Garu chuckled nervously. "Heh heh. Can't have a sleepover without a pillow fight, right?"

She blinked, not sure how to respond. Garu was always so serious, and it was nice to see him loosening up. But still, there was more than one way for a guy to loosen up, and she preferred the more mature way. She absently coughed up a feather as she continued to stare at him as though he'd grown a third pigtail.

Just as Garu was about to further justify his action, Ching skipped into the room, a big tub of chocolate pudding in one hand, and a can of Reddi Wip in the other. "Sorry that took so long!" said Ching breathlessly. "You guys have so many different types of pudding!"

Pucca nodded, excited to get on with the dare and hopefully get Garu thinking like a teenaged guy again. "Yeah, we _are_ a restaurant," she said, carefully taking the goodies from Ching. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Garu's head was spinning. Strength, endurance, and stamina—all were necessary in order to be a great ninja. And he possessed all of those traits, didn't he? Of course he did! 'All I have to do is resist just a little longer to prove that to myself.'

He blushed and couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Pucca carefully scoop up some of the pudding on her index finger and slowly lick it off. "It's really, _really_ good," she assured, speaking in a low seductive, whisper. "But hey, I'll let you taste for yourself."

Garu remained frozen in his seat as Pucca made her way toward him, eyes locked on her prey. She scooted over next to him on the couch and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I don't bite, you know."

He smiled nervously at her and nodded. He stiffened as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Unless you want me to."

That did it. Desperate to prove both his genuine affection for Pucca and his mighty iron will, Garu jumped off the couch and dove behind it, immediately beginning to take shallow breaths. He shuddered as he forced images of Santa rolling around through the pudding in a speedo into his head. 'I am NEVER eating any type of pudding EVER again.'

That vow seemed easy enough to maintain for about a good two seconds, before he heard Pucca sigh in exasperation, then suddenly gasp as a realization dawned on her.

He swallowed harshly as Pucca grabbed him by the wrists and effortlessly pulled him back onto the couch. "Oh, Garu," she began, almost sounding amused. "I see what you're doing."

Garu blinked. "I highly doubt that. I barely know what I'm doing."

She giggled charmingly. "Oh, come on. It's the same thing you've been doing for the past few years. You're playing hard to get."

Garu considered this. 'Well, not really. But I'd rather her think that than think I'm a total nutcase.'

Not wanting to flat out lie to her, he merely smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged as if to say, 'Ha, yeah. You caught me XP.'

"I knew it!" she exclaimed victoriously. "Well, I know what you want."

"Oh yeah?" asked Garu, hoping to buy some time.

"Mmhmm," she replied, grabbing his arms and leading them to her back. "You want a better eating arrangement, don't you?"

He blinked. "Sure."

"Well, you're gloves are off. You shouldn't have any trouble unhooking that clasp now."

Garu's eyes widened and he immediately pulled his hands away. "Wait, Pucca. You don't…that's not what I mea--" he stopped himself mid-sentence and thought about it.

'Am I ever gonna get another chance like this?'

_Yes, probably, and you know that. Patience! _

Garu turned his attention over to the beautiful but frowning, obviously upset teenaged girl next to him. His eyes drifted over to the clock behind her, which blinked "11:46".

_Come on, just a couple more minutes until midnight!_

'…SCREW THAT!' he thought furiously, mentally slamming a hand over the mouth of his goody-goody conscience.

In one swift move, Pucca was shoved up against Garu, who held her securely by the waist. She blushed as he kissed her roughly on the lips before smirking at her. "You just read my mind. I'm starving."

She broke out into a giddy smile as she felt his arms move to behind her back, and his hands settle on her bra clasp. Being a newcomer to the whole 'getting girls naked' scene, Garu still fumbled around a little, much to his chagrin. 'Can't they just use Velcro or something?' he thought, vexed.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before firmly grasping a hook in on hand, and an eye in the other.

Just as he was about to unhook it, a loud, jovial voice boomed, "Pucca, we're home early!"

Pucca let out a nervous squeal, instinctively shoving Garu away and covering herself with a throw blanket. Garu frowned, disappointed but completely understanding why she had to do that. However, he mentally nodded in agreement as he heard Abyo let out an annoyed groan at the sudden interruption.

"Oh, h-hey Uncle Dumpling!" Pucca responded, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering. "So, did you, Ho, and Linguini have a good time on your date?"

"It could have gone better," sighed Dumping, "if only SOMEONE hadn't been such a coward!"

"Hey!" shouted Linguini defensively. "I didn't exactly see YOU jumping through hoops of fire!"

"No," butted in Ho, "That was MY job."

As her three uncles crowded into the room, Pucca winced as she noticed how roughed up and beaten they appeared.

"So, is she still as rough as ever?" asked Pucca, referring to their Lara Croft-esque date.

"Yes," replied Ho, examining his limp arm.

"But that's why we love her!" swooned Linguini.

Abyo let out a loud _'pft!'_. "I would NEVER let a woman push me around like that!" he blurted out.

At this, the three uncles looked over at him, surprised. "Why Pucca," Uncle Dumping remarked, "I didn't know the boys were spending the night."

Pucca blushed. "Oh…yeah. They weren't supposed to, but…we lost track of time and I didn't want to send them home in the dark!" she lied, turning to Garu and Abyo for back up. "Right guys?"

While Abyo nodded vigorously, Garu looked away, embarrassed. After all, he and Pucca were just about to engage into some serious second—hell, possibly even _third_—basing until her uncles had barged in. Knowing he was about to deflower their precious niece was enough; he didn't want to lie to them on top of that.

But luckily for him, he didn't have to. The understanding chefs were too preoccupied with their injuries to notice. "That's fine Pucca," began Ho, "just make sure you get to bed soon. It's getting late."

Garu, Ching, and Abyo all simultaneously let out a disappointed groan, but Pucca merely smiled sweetly and her uncle and nodded. "Okay."

Uncle Dumping and Linguini exchanged content glances. "That's our girl!" proclaimed Dumpling as the three made their way to their bedroom upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight, the chatter commenced.

"Aww, Pucca!" whined Abyo, "why didn't you put up a fight? Things were just getting good! Isn't that right, buddy?" he said slyly to Garu, giving him a friendly thump on the back.

Garu blushed. "Yeah," he agreed simply.

Pucca looked over at him and smiled, blushing slightly. "Don't worry about it. They're the heaviest sleepers ever," she explained. "Just give them an hour to fall asleep and they'll stay knocked out for at least another eight."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ching said optimistically, "but what do we do for an hour?"

"Well, we just have to keep it down and pretend we're sleeping so my uncles don't get suspicious," said Pucca thoughtfully.

"So I guess we get to have a girl chat," she said, smiling at Ching, "and you two can talk about guy stuff."

Garu and Abyo exchanged glances and smiled, eager to fill each other in on the details of their respective sexual conquests. "Okay, fair enough," Abyo said with a grin.

"Alright. You guys pretend to sleep down here and Ching and I will head up to my room. See you in an hour!" she said, leaning over to give Garu a quick peck on the lips. "Night!"

* * *

"So Pucca," began Ching, giggling as she changed into her pajamas, "has tonight been the best night EVER or what?"

"It's been pretty awesome so far," Pucca agreed, sighing happily. "But Garu's been acting kind of weird, hasn't he?"

Ching shrugged. "Yeah, a little, but I wouldn't be complaining. He _is_ actually kissing you back now, right?"

Pucca blushed and nodded, letting out the two small buns on either side of her head so that her hair was completely down. "Yeah, for the most part that's true. It's just so annoying how every time I think I've finally got him loosened up, he just springs right back to his old self."

"Aww, come on Pucca; cut him a little slack. He's not that bad! He's just a little shy," Ching replied, giggling as she added, "It's kinda cute."

Pucca rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say! You've got the aggressive one. I bet if Abyo started backing off sporadically you wouldn't think it was so cute."

"Yeah, Abyo's perfect just the way he is…tonight's been amazing so far."

Pucca's head snapped over to look at her friend as a wide grin danced on her face. "Oh yeah! Speaking of tonight Ching, since when did you become such a badass? Going from a lap dance to a strip tease? I'm impressed!"

Blushing and shrugging her shoulders in modesty, Ching began to go into a detailed explanation, thus engaging her BFF in some giddy girl-chat.

* * *

"So…" began Abyo, shifting to find a comfortable position on the couch, "how jealous are you?"

Garu rolled his eyes. "Of what?"

"Of me and my utter manliness!" replied Abyo, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't see you getting a lap dance tonight."

Garu couldn't help but smirk as his male teenaged instincts began to kick in. "There are _a lot_ of things you didn't see happen tonight," he replied, eager to start bragging, "so okay, humor me. How far do you think I've gotten so far?"

"Well," began Abyo, stifling back some laughter, "I know you had seven minutes in the closet with her, and all you did was hug her. Weak."

Garu's grin widened. "_That's_ where you're wrong." As Garu explained the details of what went on in the closet, Abyo's expression went from one of skepticism, to one of surprise, to one of rapture. He nearly let out his own version of a manly squeal as he listened to his pigtailed friend tell him about what went on in the kitchen afterward.

He high-fived his friend with all his strength and confidently proclaimed, "I think it's safe to say that by morning, neither of us will be virgins anymore!"

As much as Garu wanted to agree with that declaration, he remained skeptical. "Do you really think so? I think I kinda freaked Pucca out."

Abyo paused for a second as he replayed the night's recent events in his head. "Hey yeah, come to think of it, why were you acting so afraid to eat pudding off her nearly naked body? You're not afraid of cooties, are you?" he teased.

"No, of course not!" exclaimed Garu, annoyed. "It's just that…don't you ever stop and think about whether or not you really like Ching?"

Abyo blinked. "No. If I didn't like Ching, I wouldn't want to be around her."

"Well, I guess, but don't you ever worry that you only want to be around her because you wanna…you know, get something from her?"

Abyo shrugged that question off. "We're seventeen-year-old guys. Of course we're gonna be thinking about that! Don't freak out Garu."

"I can't help it! How do I know if I _really_ like Pucca?"

Abyo sighed, beginning to get annoyed. Couldn't he have a less uptight best friend? "Garu…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _really_ like Pucca?"

"…Yeah, I think."

"Why?"

"Uh, well…" Garu blushed as he considered the question, "Because she's super hot, obviously…" he trailed off.

Abyo grinned. "Good start! Any other reasons?"

"She's a really good fighter—that's always impressed me," he admitted. "And without a day of training; it's amazing!"

"And plus, she kind of complements me. Well, more like, we complement each other," Garu continued, "She's always so happy and carefree, and I guess I'm a little more serious. She wears her feelings out on her sleeve while I keep mine a little more under wraps." Garu's brow furrowed as he, still being new to the whole 'speaking' thing, struggled a bit to find the right words.

"It's like, separate, we both have some serious flaws, but when we're together, they don't seem so serious anymore. When I'm with her, it feels like every mistake I've ever made has been erased because they've all led me to her. I know this sounds kind of lame, but we kind of fit together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. She definitely loosens me up; makes me a better person, and I hope I do the same to her. I mean, we just make one another complete."

Abyo stared at his friend, dumbfounded. Finally, he replied, "Yes, Garu, that does sound _extremely_ lame."

Garu scowled and looked away, embarrassed.

"But if all that's true," added Abyo, in a sing-song tone, "than you don't have anything to worry about, because it sounds like you definitely want her for more than just sex."

Garu's eyes widened as he thought about it for a second, and soon found that he agreed.

"In fact," continued Abyo, "it sounds like someone is in loOoOoOove!"

Blushing the reddest he'd been all night, Garu crossed him arms over his chest and scoffed. "Shut up, Abyo." But then as he thought about it, he realized, _'Shit. He's right!'_

And then Garu abruptly fainted onto the living room floor.

* * *

Meh, I gotta say, I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter came out. I know it's not really up to par, but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. My biggest peeve about it is how 'blah' the whole tone was. (I had whiny crap here but it sickened me so I took it out :P)

So, in other news, um, YAY! Garu loves Pucca! We knew it all along, right? ;P

Thanks for the reviews guys. Broke 100 last chapter, yay :D I promise next chapter will be worth the wait :P I got some tricks up my sleeve ;P

Oh, and btw, for that whole Garu realization about Pucca paragraph, it's kind of important to know the difference between the words 'compliment' and 'complement'. The latter means to enhance or complete, not to praise. Yup.

See ya next chapter. Reviews AND constructive criticism always put a smile on my face :) And yes, I'll try to update more quickly next chapter :P


	7. Three's A Crowd

Holy crap, I'm so sorry for the absurdly long wait for this chapter D: All I can say is I tried to compensate by making this the longest one yet. And plus, I'm not the only one who's been slacking, right friends? xP Anyway, I think it gets much better toward the middle and end :P The beginning is suckish, so bear with me. I didn't get into my groove 'til later on. Onward!

* * *

"Oh, Garu! I love you too!"

'Yeah, I know.'

Though nothing could've been more obvious, hearing her say those words sent a wave of reassurance through Garu that instantly put him at ease. Like a natural-born Fabio, he grabbed Pucca by the waist and dropped her into a smooth dip. Supporting her back with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other, he whispered to her, "So…want to pick up from where we left off?"

He could barely hold back a smirk as he felt her shiver in excitement and anticipation. "Oh god, Garu! Yes!"

Their surroundings slowly disintegrated around them. The walls of the living room literally melted, taking the furniture along. All that was left was the beautiful couple and their lovely dessert surrounded by a sparking, soft pink backdrop. Hmm.

As he watched Pucca take off her flowing nightgown, Garu was semi-surprised to find himself rather insouciant—hell, he wasn't fazed_ at all_. He didn't even break a sweat when he realized Pucca wore no bra under the nightgown. 'Convenient!' he thought.

He unabashedly watched as Pucca's bare skin disappeared under the brown, creamy goodness of the pudding. All he could do was grin as he watched her prepare herself for him, licking his lips in anticipation.

Before he knew it, he was holding her again by the waist, now having trouble controlling his uneven breathing. He wasn't nervous…just really eager.

"You ready?" he asked, bringing himself closer to her sloppily covered body.

"No!"

Garu tore his eyes away from the skin he was about to lick. "What…?"

"Get up!"

Confused, Garu dropped his eyes down to the prominent bulge in his boxers. "…I already am."

"No!! Get UP. Now!"

"Huh?"

"Garu! Wake up!"

* * *

Garu groaned as he opened his eyes and was greeted by what felt like a blinding light to him.

Blinking a couple of times to get his vision rolling, Garu blushed as he slowly began to make out a worried looking Pucca fanning him with a magazine. He kept his eyes shut and relaxed into the couch he'd been placed on as he thought about the dream that he'd just been having. He bit his bottom lip as he fought the urge to continue from where it had left off. The thought of seeing what was under that tiny nightie she'd changed into was so damn alluring! But he knew things couldn't be _that_ easy. At least not yet.

'Why does she look so worried?' thought Garu, concerned. But as he gave it a minute's thought, he realized his dream hadn't taken place while he was sleeping, per say. More like after he fainted like a pussy. He almost cringed as he replayed the events of only a few hours earlier in his head—the insatiable sexual cravings, the doubts of sincerity, the heartfelt rambling, the realization—oh god, the realization!

'OH CRAP THAT'S RIGHT I LOVE PUCCA!! And she loves me…what now!?' He nearly fainted again. Nearly.

But fainting wouldn't help him now. He knew he'd have to face the situation sooner or later. Why not sooner? Still feeling slightly overwhelmed, he let out a weak, "Hey."

"Garu! You're okay!" Pucca exclaimed, startled but obviously relieved.

"Um, yeah…" he replied, a little embarrassed. It wasn't exactly the coolest thing in the world to faint after finally realizing your love for a girl. Especially not at her house. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay! I'm just glad that you're not sick or anything."

Before Abyo could make a stupid crack about how technically lovesickness still qualified as a sickness, Pucca threw herself onto Garu and held onto him in a firm embrace.

"I was worried," she murmured as she tightened her embrace. Without giving it a second thought, he returned the gesture, and for a second all that mattered to him was having her in his arms. But then Pucca abruptly got off him.

She let out a little yelp, and Garu blushed as he realized her thigh had pressed up against something it probably shouldn't have pressed up against. That dream hadn't passed without leaving its repercussions—though most of the dream's elements had bowed down to reality and vanished with Garu's unconscious mind, his bulging friend remained.

'Fantastic. For like, the third time today.'

"What was that?" Pucca blurted out.

"Oh…ah…" stuttered Garu, not sure how to answer. She obviously knew what an erection was; she just hadn't been expecting one then. Garu decided to keep things vague and hope she'd catch his drift. "I just really think you're beautiful…and my body agrees with me."

"Oh…aww…?" Pucca was flattered but still obviously puzzled. What the hell was up with her Garu _this _time? It was one thing to develop a case of the crazies over the course of a day, but to wake up with one?

'That's whack,' thought Pucca.

Garu blushed more deeply and couldn't help but avert his gaze as he continued, "And I think you have a hot body that I'd like to do things to."

'Ooooh!' she realized. 'He was thinking about me naked. And he's hard for me!' She giggled. 'He's so cute!'

Pucca smiled her adorable smile and kissed Garu on the cheek. "You know you can do whatever you want to me."

Garu's eyes automatically dropped down to her perky breasts, now free from the constraint of any bra and barely covered by her skimpy nightie—well, more like lingerie actually. Pucca noticed and smiled seductively. "You like it?" she asked, letting one of the thin straps of the babydoll negligee fall off her shoulder. "I got it just for the occasion."

He let his eyes blatantly scan down her body as he examined her night attire. After all, she'd changed into it especially for him! It would be rude _not_ to look. He smiled as he stared at the small, tight triangles of fabric that did a half-assed job of covering his girlfriend's boobs. 'The bow between them is a nice touch,' he thought absently as he examined the black bow that adorned the dark pink lingerie. He took a quick second to appreciate the garment's absurdly short length before deciding tonight was the night he'd become a man. With his newfound realization of his love for Pucca, he really had nothing holding him back.

"I do like it," he replied, making the grin on Pucca's face widen. "But I think you'd look even better with it off."

Caught off guard, Pucca let her jaw drop a little as Abyo began shouting ecstatically and extremely loudly in the background.

"Good one, Garu! Hell yeah! I knew you had it in you!" he praised as though he were a proud father. "Who's da man? YOU da ma—ow!" he dropped the finger he was pointing at Garu and instead brought his hand over to rub his stinging cheek. "What'd you do that for, Ching?"

"Abyo!" she whispered angrily, "can't you see they need a little privacy?"

"Aww, but I wanna see what he does next!" whined Abyo.

"You mean you wanna see Pucca take that nightie off?" she practically growled, flames growing in her eyes.

"Huh?" asked Abyo, dumbfounded. Honestly, the thought had never occurred to him. Yes, Pucca was definitely an attractive girl, but she was his best friend's girlfriend. Totally off limits. "No, that's not it!"

"Alright, good!" Ching chirped brightly, her disposition instantly lightening a thousand shades as she grabbed Abyo's hand and began leading him up the stairs. "Let's go up to Pucca's room."

Garu stared gratefully as he watched Ching drag Abyo up the stairs. 'Thank god,' he thought as he took off his shirt. Garu was fully aware of the major step he was making in his relationship with Pucca (not to mention his transition into manhood), and he didn't need Abyo there reminding the world of it and making Pucca uncomfortable.

'Pucca. Uncomfortable…Holy crap, is that what I'm making her feel?' he thought, realizing her reaction had been less than enthusiastic. He'd been so careful all night, but he'd neglected to consider that just because he finally decided he was ready for sex, that didn't mean Pucca was too. She'd definitely been up for some sexual activity, but actual sex? He wasn't sure. 'And besid—'

Garu's thoughts were cut off as he felt himself forced onto the living room floor with a very forceful Pucca pinning him down. "Now that they're gone," she began, unbuttoning his pants and then pulling the zipper down, "we can get on with this."

Garu nodded stiffly as he watched her pull down his pants, unable to take his eyes off of her. 'God, she's hot.'

Pucca couldn't help but let a giggle escape as she stared at Garu's boxers. "Pikachu? Are you serious?"

"Oh…uh, yeah, well," Garu stuttered, mentally cursing himself. 'You dumbass! You knew in the back of your head you might be getting some tonight. And you know the blue ones were perfectly clean! Why the fuck did you go with the Pokemon?!'

"Ha, yeah. Gotta catch 'em all, right…?" he replied weakly, feeling less and less like a stud and more like a dork by the second.

However, Pucca found the boxers and his reply to be more adorable than dorky. "You're so cute when you're lame!" she exclaimed, moving up a little to leave a path of kisses down his neck. "And I don't care if they have Pikachu on them. Those boxers make your package look huge."

Garu, though momentarily taken aback by her crudeness, soon broke out into a loving grin as he stared at Pucca, a girl so awesome she could make him feel good about a pair old boxers adorned with electric rats. He literally had to blink a couple of times to get those cartoon-hearts out of his eyes as he felt her nibble on his ear and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. 'This is why I love her.'

"Did I mention that I love you, Pucca?" he asked breezily as he continued enjoying her scent.

She stopped nibbling for a second and stayed completely still. "What did you say?" she asked in an unsure and almost frightened tone, as if she was sure she heard wrong or he'd take it back.

He blushed, the gravity of what he was about to confirm finally dawning on him. Though a bold statement, he was sure it was true, so he didn't hesitate to say, "I said I love you, Pucca." His gaze didn't waver as she brought her wide eyes up to meet his, "And I mean it."

Pucca face went from one of awed shock to one of palpable jubilance. "I-I love you too!!" she shrieked happily. The guy she'd been dreaming about and literally chasing after for a huge chunk of her life had finally conceded he loved her back, and that was more than good enough for her. She knew Garu wasn't very experienced with words so she'd let any further verbal explanation slide. She did want _some_ confirmation though.

"Garu," she purred, laying on the couch and bringing him on top of her, "show me you love me."

Heart beat getting faster by the second, Garu stared at her and once again was hit by what a beauty she'd grown into. "Okay!! I mean, uh, if you're sure…"

She wrapped a leg around his waist and nodded. "I'm sure."

Satisfied, Garu immediately leaned down to kiss her when a loud voice filled his ears. "Pucca? Is everything okay? I thought I heard you scream!"

"Shit!" she blurted out, panicked. "Hide!" she whispered to Garu.

Garu, though overcome with an urge to go over to Uncle Dumpling and rip him a new one, complied and ducked behind the couch. Meanwhile, Pucca adjusted the straps on the nightie and hugged a throw pillow over her scantily clad chest while sitting a position that made the shortness of her garment less evident.

Making his way to the bottom of the steps and rushing over toward Pucca, Dumpling asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing!" she responded quickly, wanting him to back upstairs a.s.a.p. "I just, uh, saw a mouse."

"What!?" he exclaimed, shocked, "A mouse?! In the Go-Rong? Unacceptable!"

'Oh crap,' though Pucca, annoyed at herself, 'maybe I should've said I had a nightmare or something.'

"We'll get the restaurant closed down for sure if we don't catch it!" Dumpling ranted, "Stay calm Pucca. I'm going to get Ho and Linguini to help me catch that menace." And with that he dashed up the stairs to inform his brothers.

Pucca groaned as Garu popped out of his hiding place. "I thought you said they were heavy sleepers."

"I thought they were! I guess that rule is notwithstanding if they hear me scream and think I'm in danger or something. I didn't know. Sorry." Pucca replied, frustrated.

"It's okay," replied Garu, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "They're gonna be down here soon though."

Pucca listened to her Uncles wake up and express their outrage over the unwanted intruder she'd made up. "Yeah, I know. Now what? I wanted you tonight."

Upon hearing that Garu's entire body heated up. 'I wanted you tonight too. So badly,' he thought, racking his brain for a way they'd get some privacy. "Hey!" he exclaimed, an idea dawning on him. "Why don't we go back to my place?"

Pucca blushed at hearing the words, thinking about laying in Garu's bed with him, which she realized she found extremely appealing. "Okay!" she thought about it a little more, "but don't you just have a little crappy mat the floor?"

"You mean a futon?" he asked, amused. "Yeah, I used to, but I gave that to Mio and Yani after the kittens, remember?"

"Ooh, yeah," replied Pucca, recalling how cute the kitty family looked all sleeping on the mat. "So you switched to a bed?"

"Yeah. Queen sized remember? You got it for me because you didn't want me to have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, right!" Pucca recalled showing up at his house with a big bed decorated suggestively with heart shaped pillows and rose petals.

"I didn't even know what that meant," she laughed, remembering her days as an innocent twelve-year-old. "I just thought it looked pretty."

Garu chuckled. "I didn't know what it meant either. I just thought it looked stupid. Ow!" he rubbed the spot on his head where Pucca had just playfully hit him.

"Then why did you keep it?"

"Hey, a bed's a bed."

They both looked over to the stairs as they heard three pairs of footsteps approaching. "So you wanna get going?" he asked again, knowing the chefs would be too preoccupied to notice their niece's absence.

"Let's do it."

And with that Garu picked up a giggling Pucca bridal style and carried her over to his place at a breakneck speed.

* * *

Making it over to his place in record time, Garu burst into the house and made haste to his bedroom, wanting more than the sweet kisses Pucca had been planting on his cheek and neck the whole way over. The fact that with every quick step he'd taken her breasts had come closer and closer to popping out of the tiny pieces of fabric covering them wasn't helping him cool down either.

Almost tripping on a bo staff as he made his way over to his bedroom, Garu stopped in his tracks as Pucca abruptly jumped out of his arms and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" Garu asked, shocked. What did he do to make her want to leave _now_?

"Bathroom," she replied simply.

"Oh." Garu almost protested, but realized her hair had gotten full of branches and other crap, so it was only fair she got to freshen up a little. Besides, he'd get some time to set the mood in his room in the meanwhile.

Grabbing some candles and a match from a drawer in the living room, Garu couldn't help but whistle to himself as he opened his bedroom door. Tonight was turning out better than he could've dreamed. He'd realized his genuine love for Pucca and was about to screw her brains out, guilt-free. Life couldn't get any better.

Closing his eyes as he tried to plan in his head what he'd do to her first, his fantasy was rudely interrupted by the voice he despised most in the world.

"Hello, _Garu_," said Tobe, as though his foe's name was a sickly venom, "I've been waiting for you. Tonight you die!"

Garu, ready to simply murder Tobe to get his bedroom cleared out, began counting to ten in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Listen, Tobe," he began, watching his enemy across the room gape at the fact he was actually speaking, "Not now okay? I'm busy. Wait 'til tomorrow afternoon and I'll gladly kick your ass."

"Vengeance does not wait for anyone, Garu!" replied Tobe self-righteously, deeming his speech more important than Garu's. So the guy started talking. Big deal--he would soon be speaking his last words.

"You will be destroyed TONIGHT! And furthermo--" Tobe stopped as he actually caught sight of Garu for the first time that night.

"Aha! Haha! Hahaha! Nice underwear, Garu!" said Tobe in between peels of laughter. "Pikachu? I mean really! How old are you again?"

Garu rolled his eyes. "I know Tobe, it's very amusing. I'm glad you got a laugh at my expense. Now go."

Laughter ceasing abruptly, Tobe narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Garu. Not until you are destroyed!"

Tobe gasped for air as Garu slammed him into the wall by the neck. "I said I'm busy! Now GO!"

"Busy doing what?" gasped Tobe, struggling to get out of Garu's firm grip. "Running away from your crazy girlfriend?"

Garu tightened his grip unmercifully as Tobe struggled harder. "She's _not_ crazy. And I'm not running away from her. I'm busy because she's supposed to be spending the night with me and you're ruining it." He let go of Tobe and let him fall to the ground. "Happy now?"

Tobe massaged his neck and smirked at Garu as though he hadn't just been released from a death grip. "Aww, how cute! Are you two going to stay up all night doing each other's hair and playing Parcheesi?"

Just as Garu was about to answer, a refreshed-looking Pucca entered the room. Her freshly cleaned dark, thick hair was delicately cascading down her back and her cheeks were flushed a soft pink. She looked beautiful and was absolutely glowing in anticipation. "Thanks for being so patient, Garu!"

Garu stared at her in awe of her beauty. "No problem Pucca."

Meanwhile, Tobe stared at her dumbfounded and quickly took note of that slinky, barely-there negligee she was in.

"Hot damn!" he exclaimed, never having noticed how well Pucca had filled out over the years. Both Garu and Pucca turned and stared at him, annoyed.

"Do you mind?" asked Pucca irritably.

"Huh?" asked Tobe absently as he continued to drink her appearance in.

"Leave!" shouted Pucca bluntly.

"Now, now Pucca," began Tobe arrogantly. "I'm just beginning to realize how stunning you've gotten over the years. And I have a proposal for you!" he added, thrusting a finger in the air. Pucca rolled her eyes and Garu could almost feel steam coming out of his ears in his anger. He wasn't about to let anyone hit on his girl. _Especially_ not Tobe.

Tobe strutted to Pucca grandiosely and put an arm around her. Pucca was too surprised to react and Garu just stood frozen in rage. "So dollface, how about you dump the chump and get with a real man?"

Pucca's jaw dropped as she stared at him incredulously. As he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her, she couldn't contain herself anymore and broke out into a fit of laughter. Meanwhile, Garu started to make his way over to Tobe as finished contemplating the best way to could kick his ass and impress Pucca at the same time. Tobe just stood there as his cheeks succumbed to the burning red heat that took them over.

"You look beautiful when you laugh…" he said meekly in a futile attempt to win her over. Though Pucca scarcely heard him over her laughter, Garu heard loud and clear and was further enraged.

"You wanna say that again?" he asked, towering over Tobe. Even clad in Pokemon attire, Garu was still quite intimidating.

"Umm…I said your girlfriend was beautiful…? Heh heh." Garu shifted his gaze over to Pucca, who was finally calming down but still had a highly amused smile on her face. His entire disposition softened as their eyes locked and Pucca winked and blew a kiss over to him.

"Yeah…she is." Garu agreed, realizing how lucky he was.

"She's too good for you, you know."

Garu's head snapped back over to Tobe and he narrowed his eyes. That thought had crossed his mind a couple of times, but hearing someone confirm it out loud was the last thing Garu needed, especially on the night he was about to officially claim her as his own.

And so, as if venting his frustrations on Tobe, Garu punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Owww! That hurt!" whined Tobe. "I was just about to leave anyways."

"Then go!" exclaimed Garu impatiently, not wanting to waste his energy on Tobe when he knew he was already in for a strenuous night.

"In a second," said Tobe, tilting his head to get a better view of Pucca, who was bending down to pick steal a quarter she'd found on the floor.

"That's it!" exclaimed Garu, not caring about conserving his energy anymore. He lunged at Tobe, who let out a yelp and barely dodged.

"I was just kidding, Garu! I'm not attracted to Pucca! She's all yours, buddy!"

Garu gritted his teeth and glared. "Are you saying she's not pretty?"

"Huh? No! I mean, yes! I mean…I don't know!" Panicking, Tobe frantically searched around for a weapon as a seething Garu slowly made his way toward him. Not being able to find one in plain view, he hastily opened a drawer behind him and dug through its contents desperately.

"Aha!" he exclaimed victoriously. Turning over to Garu with a triumphed grin on his face, he waved his newly found defense in the ninja's face. "Now, now, Garu, I would back away if I were you."

Garu's face paled as he stared at the object in Tobe's hand. "Put those back Tobe."

"Oh, I will Garu," said Tobe as he examined the box of condoms in his hands. "After all, we both know that without these you and your lovely girlfriend would be in for a far more boring night than planned, right?"

Garu nodded, chagrined. Why hadn't he thrown Tobe out the window while he had the chance?

"And that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Get to the point, Tobe."

"Very well, Garu! I'll give them back to you. But first," he began, corners of his mouth tugging upward into a grin, "you have to do something for me."

Garu groaned. If anything but his night with Pucca had been on the line, he wouldn't have complied. "Okay, Tobe. What?"

* * *

Dun Dun DUN. What on earth could Tobe possibly want? I'm not sure yet, actually :P We shall see. Suggestions?

Haha, I kinda love the idea of Tobe being attracted to Pucca. And what I like even better is Garu getting jealous. I gotta dedicate that scene to KitKatBarStory, since she got that whole idea in my head. And plus, it's her birthday sometime this week. Happy birthday friend! :D

I noticed Tobe kinda talks without contractions when he's ranting and then uses them when he's being casual. Correct?

But anyways, NOW I think this is teetering the M-rated border. Haha, I'm filthy xP Rating may go up soon buddies. I dunno. I don't think this was that graphic yet though. But maybe I'm just a ho.

Will NOT turn into plotless smut though. I repeat, will NOT turn into plotless smut. I couldn't write anything truly graphic if my life depended on it. It's true!

And why did I have them have a pointless conversation about his bed? Because I can :P No really, it was because I think it made them seem more realistic and relatable. Normal teens often digress from the matter at hand and talk about crap, right? Right. And I love imagining that cute kitty family. Kitties! :D


	8. Consummation

First and foremost: Happy Holidays! It's Christmas today, yay! Hope everyone gets what they wanted :D See, it was my plan to end this on Christmas Day. Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Though I doubt anyone will actually be on the computer on Christmas. It's actually fifteen minutes to one a.m. as I post this, so yeah. Don't worry, I DO have a family and friends I'm gonna do stuff with in the morning, lol.

And yeah, so…I just couldn't rein her in. The crazy obsessed Pucca/Garu shipper in me totally took over this chapter. Lots of romance coming up ahead. But it's what you've come to expect from me, right? The day I write anything that's not Pucca/Garu is the day we all know I've been killed and replaced by a horrible imitation D:

If you're looking for pervy humor I'm gonna direct you over to my most recent oneshot, _Chick Fight, _in which Pucca basically teaches Garu how to masturbate. Fun! :D This isn't exactly G-rated either though…not even close actually O.o Yeeeah, now that I think about it it's kinda perverted too. But at the same time, sweet...? Well, just read it and see for yourself. So anyway, last installment of _Raging Hormones_ coming up. Here we go!

Oh, and since it's been a while, lemme refresh your memory: We left off last chapter with Pucca and Garu ready to get it on, but Tobe, who suddenly realizes how hot Pucca's gotten, gets a hold of their condoms (which, by the way, I guess Garu got from Abyo. lol Jess.) He's ready to let them know what he wants in return for their rubbers.

* * *

"Well, for starters," began Tobe, as he shifted his gaze over from the angry ninja to an extremely aggravated but beautiful Pucca, pausing for a second to thoroughly check her out, "How about a kiss?"

"What!? No!" exclaimed Garu, beyond pissed. Garu had expected a physical challenge or some epic face-off between the two of them, not a seedy attempt to sneak some action from his sweetheart. Where the hell did Tobe get off trying to kiss _his_ girlfriend? Shooting a quick glance over at her he noticed she had a disgusted look on her face, which only added to his repugnance.

"Leave Pucca out of this, Tobe," he said firmly. "This is between the two of us."

"Sorry Garu, but you don't really have anything that I want," said Tobe, keeping an infuriatingly calm tone as he casually examined the box in his hands, "Except for a beautiful girl who could do much better." He directed his eyes over to Pucca and was unfazed by the dirty look she shot him.

"Seriously, Tobe, go fuck yourself," said Pucca defiantly. "I would never kiss you. And I don't think I could do any better than the cutest, sweetest, and strongest guy in the village." She looked over at Garu and smiled at him. He blushed and smiled in relief. He knew it was silly for him to be feeling insecure—she'd obviously been head over heels for him for such a long time. But still, when your girlfriend was that...perfect, it was hard to stay completely confident. He was sure she could have any guy she wanted.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me! I mean, look at him! The guy's a total pantywaste! He's so—" Tobe thought twice about what he was about to say as both Pucca and Garu glowered at him. He decided he better take a different angle.

"Okay Pucca, that's fine. So, I guess the fun you two have been having ends now." He turned on his heel, "And all because you couldn't pucker up for just a few seconds. Shame, really. Oh well." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "See ya."

At once, Garu and Pucca's eyes met, both sharing the same anxious expression. Pucca was truly repulsed at the thought of locking lips with anyone other than her beloved Garu, especially when that someone was the assface who'd been trying to kill him for nearly half her life, but her ever-growing lust and desire for her boyfriend were even more overwhelming. She stifled back a moan as she pictured Garu getting to work on her, his strong, muscular arms pinning her down… Suddenly, a few seconds of Tobe lovin' in exchange for a hot, steamy night with her lover boy didn't sound like that bad of a deal.

"I'll kiss you, Tobe!" she blurted out.

"Pucca!?" Garu exclaimed, shocked and a little hurt, "Wha…Are you serious?"

She shrugged as Tobe let out a "Ha!" of triumph. "I'm only doing it for you, Garu," she replied sincerely. "Well, for both of us."

Garu knew she was telling the truth, but the idea of his girlfriend kissing another guy wasn't exactly easy to embrace. "But…you're my girlfriend."

He winced as the words escaped his lips. He knew he was being insecure and jealous, but just the thought of having his archenemy and girlfriend kiss was killing him. Besides, she clearly was not thrilled with the prospect, and he didn't want to force her into doing anything she was uncomfortable with.

Pucca flushed, flattered by how much he cared. 'He's so sweet!' she thought, all the more eager to get plowed by him, pronto.

She made her way over to him and stood on her tip toes to give him a light kiss as he held her. "It's just a kiss, Garu," she reminded him gently. "It'll be quick, I swear."

Still hesitant, he slowly nodded. He trusted her.

"Would you two knock it off?" Tobe called out impatiently, "I don't care what you do on your own time, but for now, the only one getting any kisses from Pucca is gonna be me."

'God, she's so damn sexy when she's pissed…' he thought to himself as he continued to marvel at her while she glared at him, still astounded by how attractive she'd gotten. He couldn't believe he hadn't ever noticed before. He knew she wasn't exactly into him at the moment, but he was confident that his superior kissing abilities would win her over. Or, at the very least, his first time kissing a really hot chick would make an epic ninja log entry.

Garu grimaced as he watched Pucca approach his nemesis, trying to look away but unable to. 'Just one quick kiss with that asshole and then she's all mine,' he reminded himself. '…but this sure as hell is a heavy price to pay.'

Taking a deep breath, Pucca turned to face Tobe, who immediately pulled her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her. She frowned but kept quiet, not wanting to provoke Garu—she honestly just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and move on to her stud. Closing her eyes and smiling briefly as she pictured Garu, she leaned in and puckered her lips. However, her eyes soon shot back open.

This was definitely _not_ Garu.

Garu didn't try to gag her with his tongue. Garu always did an adorably good job of trying to conceal his erections. And, Garu didn't have breath that smelled like stale Cool Ranch Doritos.

She shuddered as this not-Garu, obviously oblivious to her discomfort and loving every second of the one-sided kiss, pulled her even closer to him and began roughly running his free hand through her hair. She almost instinctively shoved him away, but she just couldn't do it. It wasn't because she lacked the physical strength—no, quite the contrary. She knew she could easily hand his ass over to him. But what she wasn't sure of was whether she could go one more night with out Garu pounding into her (_with out_ the risk of getting knocked up). As far as Pucca was concerned, getting those condoms back was imperative.

'Damn…I'm a slut.' she thought, slightly embarrassed at her one-track mind. 'But then again, he is really sweet…and really hot. And it's not like I'd ever be so easy for any other guy.'

Ironically, as she thought about the burning desire she held for her lover boy and how she couldn't wait to see what he was packin', she forgot she was getting kissed by another guy. True, she was not by any means enjoying it, but she was not showing any visible signs of resistance either in her distracted state.

And that scared the crap out of Garu.

He watched wide-eyed and unable to move a muscle. Was it just him, or did his gorgeous girlfriend look pretty damn content swapping spit with his worst enemy? In fact, he was pretty sure he saw her smile right before leaning into the kiss. His jaw dropped slightly as he watched Tobe pull Pucca closer to him and run a hand through her silky hair, clearly enjoying every second of it. And there Pucca stood in his arms, looking just dandy with it.

Garu, who'd never been romantically invested in someone enough to get worked up over them, could barely contain himself. For a second he felt completely blank, void of any emotion—hell, the situation almost seemed funny to him. But as he let the scene playing out before him really sink in, he became completely overcome by jealousy. Who the hell did Tobe think he was, moving in on his girl like that? And who did Pucca think she was, not showing any visible signs of disgust? 'And how the hell could I have been stupid enough to let this happen!'

Not hesitating a moment longer, Garu sprang into action. In an instant, Tobe was ripped away from Pucca, who had a serene expression on her face. 'I bet he's huge…' she thought with a smile, thinking about Garu.

"Excuse me, we weren't quite done!" exclaimed Tobe, who was obviously annoyed at being pulled away from the pretty girl. When you were self-proclaimed public enemy number one, you didn't get much tail.

"Do I look like I give a shit?!" exclaimed Garu, infuriated. "You got your kiss! Now gimme my rubbers, get the fuck out, and never touch my girlfriend again!"

Tobe rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Garu, chill out. And word to the wise, maybe you should wait until your period is over before you try having sex," he said as he carelessly dropped the box on the floor. He disregarded the angry growl Garu let out. "Go ahead, take 'em. But don't be surprised if it's my name she's screaming out tonight."

Garu twitched as he imagined that. He looked over hesitantly to Pucca, who had shuddered and stuck out her tongue when she heard Tobe's warning. 'At least she's not agreeing…'

Pucca caught him looking at her and smiled sweetly, completely oblivious to the turmoil her and Tobe's one-sided kiss had caused Garu. She was just glad it was over and couldn't wait to finally get it on with her pig-tailed Romeo.

They couldn't do it with Tobe still in the room though. Pucca frowned at him. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean? I kept up my end of the bargain—I gave the condoms back. But why ever would I go so far as to leave and be deprived of your smoldering beauty?" He replied, putting an arm around her and gazing at her through half-lidded eyes.

Pucca immediately shoved him off and smacked her forehead as Tobe continued. "So, tell me Pucca, what was it like kissing a real man?"

Before she could answer, Tobe cut her off, "And don't think it has to stop there," he purred, moving in on her, "You can go ahead and take that sexy little number off for me n—"

Garu, who practically had steam coming out of his ears, charged his way over to the flirtatious ninja, ready to just shut him the fuck up. Before the older ninja knew what hit him, he was silenced by a red-gloved fist to his jaw. Tobe wouldn't be mouthing off _or_ kissing anyone for quite a while.

Pucca winced at the aggressive blow, but paused to admire the guy who delivered it. 'He's so cute when he's jealous,' she thought, rather liking how worked up he was getting over her. 'Who would've ever thought Garu would be fighting Tobe for me!' she inwardly swooned, feeling like a very special little girl indeed. She watched contently as Garu threw Tobe onto one of his faulty floorboards and let his booby trapped house do the rest.

Before she knew it, she was watching Tobe get catapulted off the floorboard and through the roof. "I'll be back!" whined Tobe, his voice sounding more and more distant by the second.

Pucca applauded quietly, catching Garu's attention. "Nice one!" she complimented, smiling brightly at him. "I thought he'd never leave us alone."

Garu frowned. "Are you sure that's even what you would've wanted?" asked Garu, rather moodily.

Pucca blinked. "Well, duh! Come on, Garu. Now that Tobe's gone you can finally do me. FINALLY." She sighed happily as she took a second to picture it. "I'd have to be crazy to not want that."

Garu sighed. "I don't know. You looked pretty comfortable in his arms, Pook. I don't really know what to say."

Pucca briefly stared at him in surprise. 'No way. I didn't think he was _that_ jealous.'

She let out a 'pft' noise and put her hands on her hips. "First of all, don't call me 'Pook'. Seriously, what the hell? I don't call you 'Roo.' Second of all, that's crazy! Me? Like Tobe? Come on! He's gross and stuff."

"Why'd you smile before kissing him?"

"I was thinking of you!"

"…"

"I was! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Tobe was too! I was so freaked when he started coming on to me. For the longest time I thought he was after you!"

Garu let out a loud cough, greatly perturbed by Pucca's confession. "Excuse me?"

"Garu, he's been chasing after you almost as long as I have."

Garu stared at her—she had a completely serious face on. Did she really think…?

Well, now that he thought about it, it did seem quite plausible. 'What? No! Stop it!' he commanded himself, greatly disturbed at the thought of having his worst enemy lusting after him. He brushed it off though—Him and Tobe? NEVER gonna happen. It was just ridiculous. Besides, there was no mistaking the lust in Tobe's eyes had been solely for Pucca. Once again, Garu stared at her pretty face. 'I can't exactly blame him for having good taste.'

"Alright, Pucca. Nice theory you've got there, but please, drop it. You wouldn't wanna make my penis invert tonight of all nights, right?" he said with a weak smile.

Pucca smiled, relieved to have Garu smiling again. "Nope!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Seriously Garu, everyone knows you're twice the man Tobe is. You kick his ass routinely." Garu couldn't help but grin…that _was_ true. He realized how silly he was being—it was true, Pucca could probably have her pick of the litter. But she'd already made her choice years ago and nothing could change that. 'I guess I just gotta accept the fact that I'm the lucky guy,' he thought with a smile, regaining his usual confidence.

"And, if it's any consolation," Pucca added, "I could feel his boner pressing up against me. You're waaaay bigger."

'…That helps too!' Garu thought, incredibly pleased with that tidbit of information. He couldn't help but break out into a complacent grin. 'I knew it! I knew all those fancy gadgets of his were all just compensation!' he thought gleefully, confidence now at all time high. And he wasn't about to let that boost go to waste.

He turned to her and smoothly put an arm around her waist as he planted a kiss on her lips. She happily complied, eager to replace the nasty taste Tobe had left in her mouth with the one she craved from Garu. She jumped a little when he slid his hands up her nightie and gave her butt a nice squeeze, but soon was reminded of how she loved the feel of his hands on her, doing as they pleased. She shivered as Garu's tongue skillfully reclaimed its territory, and couldn't help but softly moan into the kiss. 'He's getting really good at this…'

Taking this as a good sign, Garu pulled away and examined his girlfriend—she looked beautiful, that was a given, but what really got him going was how flushed she looked. He'd never seen her look so red, and almost gave into the urge to laugh at the goofy smile slowly spreading over her face. He fought the urge harder as Pucca cutely broke out into a marathon of dorky giggles, obviously delirious with pleasure. Her laughter slowly died however, when she realized his lips were no longer pressed against hers.

She snapped out of her trance just as easily as she was brought into it. "Come on, Garu! What are you waiting for!" she pouted. "We've been kissing all night!"

She took a second to calm down and regain her composure. Determined to turn Garu into the delirious fool, she seductively added, "Remember, you can do _whatever _you want to me."

Garu bit his lip as he watched her lick hers suggestively. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to the carelessly thrown box on the floor and removed a condom, taking a deep breath before turning back to his love.

He noticed she'd went ahead and made herself comfortable on his bed, which was totally fine by him. She stretched her arms up high, making the hem of her nightie hitch up high enough to give him a nice view of her skimpy underwear. She held back a smug smile when she saw how red her boyfriend's face got.

"So…" she remarked innocently, twirling a piece of hair idly around her finger, "What do you wanna do now?"

He blinked and let out a ragged breath. Before either of them knew it, he joined her on the bed and kissed her lovingly before pulling away and grasping the hem of her nightie, about to pull it up over her head and throw it off her.

'I'M GONNA SEE HER BOOBS NOW!!'

And he did. Along with some other neat stuff.

* * *

Garu sighed contently as Pucca snuggled into his chest. "You're amazing, Garu," she murmured as she cozied her naked body up to his. "That was even better than I imagined. And I've imagined it almost everyday for the past few years."

"Same here, Pucca," admitted Garu, feeling sore in the best way possible. "I didn't know you were so flexible."

She giggled, taking that as a compliment. "I love you, Garu."

"I love you too, Pucca." Her heart soared when she heard those words—she'd already heard them, but hearing them right after losing her virginity to the guy made them that much more special and important. She knew she made the right choice.

"You know, Pucca," began Garu, "When Abyo and I first got to your place and I started realizing how badly I wanted you, I was scared."

She cocked her head to the side, surprised by the confession. "Scared?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I was scared I was just thinking with my dick and only after you for your pretty face and perfect body." Pucca froze as she listened, starting to get very nervous. Maybe she hadn't made the right choice after all.

"But," she breathed a sigh of relief as he continued, "then I realized how much I really like you and how happy you make me. I finally got to understanding that you really bring out the best in me and kind of complete me."

He stared at her and smiled softly before finally saying, "I realized it wasn't just some crazy hormones." He temporarily lost track of what he was saying as Pucca, paying rapt attention to his confession, sat up. The sudden movement caused her blanket to slide off her, leaving her breasts in plain sight.

"I realized…" he trailed off.

Well, maybe the thinking like a teenage guy and raging hormones did have a small part to play in all of this.

Pucca stared at him wide-eyed, unaware of the distraction she'd caused. "Go on," she urged, swallowing lightly and clinging to his every word.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and continued to speak from his heart. "I realized you're my soul mate and I could never really be happy without you. I love you more than I could ever love anything or anyone else, Pucca." He sat up and gently reached out to grasp her hands into his. "You…you mean everything to me."

Pucca just continued to stare, words escaping her. All she could think about was how perfectly she reciprocated his feelings and how she had indeed made the perfect choice. She couldn't have possibly chosen a sweeter guy.

"Garu…" she whispered, blushing at his confession.

He just smiled at her. He tenderly hugged her against him and closed his eyes, ready to have her fall asleep in his arms. A perfect ending to the best night of his life.

However, his eyes shot back open as he felt Pucca's weight shift from on his chest to up on top of him.

"Pucca?"

"Hearing you say all of that really means a lot to me. I feel the same way, but we both already know that—old news." She smiled deviously at him, "But, you know, I was thinking we could go again, just for the hell of it."

Garu suddenly wasn't in such a rush to go to sleep anymore.

* * *

Pucca and Garu sat at their usual table in the Goh-Rong, taking advantage of the fact that Abyo and Ching, who'd started dating the night after the sleepover, were running late for their double date. Garu grinned as Pucca got up off her seat across from him and went over to hop onto his lap instead.

"Don't they just make the cutest couple?" cooed Uncle Dumpling, as he watched his niece share a kiss with her boyfriend from her comfy new spot.

"Yeah, it's been how long? Two weeks now? That Garu sure is one lucky guy to have a girl as perfect as our Pucca be his girlfriend," Linguini agreed, smiling as he watched Garu sneak a hand up her shirt.

Ho smiled as he watched Pucca giggle at Garu's reaction to finding out she had decided to nix the bra that day. He sighed happily.

"Isn't love funny?"

* * *

And so ends my first multi-chaptered fic. That was fun :P

So yeah, the uncles. What's up with those three? I always found it so hilarious how they see their niece desperately throwing herself at this guy and find it adorable instead of telling her to cool it. I always figured she could freakin' be giving Garu head right in front of them and they'd just coo about how cute she looked doing it. Seriously O.o

I didn't mean to get all hypersexual on you guys, but I didn't really see any other way this could end. Build up people, build up. Also, a certain friend of mine (you know who you are ;P) insisted that if I went in any other direction I'd be a super tease and it would be a let down. I was kinda inclined to believe her. If you guys disagree, I'll make an alternate ending if someone gives me a solid idea for one. Credit will be given where it's due, of course.

And before anyone says anything, I'm sorry, but I could totally see Garu getting insecure and jealous over Pucca like that. Especially now that he's older and has realized that he loves her. And especially when Tobe's in the picture; that makes it a matter of pride too. So if anyone thinks Garu's behavior was OOC, fine, but I disagree. But again, I am a rabid shipper. I'm a little biased, I admit. But hey, this is fanfiction, not a newspaper article. I think I can be a little biased if I want to :P

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed—you guys really kept me going and I sincerely appreciate each and every one of you :D You guys made me feel like this fic was relatively successful and I should keep throwing stuff out there. And I shall. Thank you guys so much for the encouragement. I doubt I'll be writing another multi-chaptered fic for a while though b/c I'm super busy with school, college apps (STILL...I know, right? -.-) and extra-curriculars, but nothing can keep me from spitting out oneshots all over the place. I'm actually working on a Christmas oneshot at the moment. My love for Pucca will never die!

Also, sometimes I do call her 'Pook' for short. I always figured if she was real and the two of us met she'd totally hate me, lol.

Hope to see ya next fic, friends. Ttfn!


End file.
